He Looked Back
by Siilver Phantom
Summary: Eve was heartbroken after his sudden departure. She tries to forget him, and everything that had to do with him. He on the other hand, he cant forget her either. Her eyes haunt him, and so does the anguished look on her face. How long can he last before he looks back? SEQUEL TO 'He Knew'
1. The Aftermath

**Ey! I'm returned :P Here is the (short first chapter-ed) sequel you've all been asking for :D Yes, this chapter is short... ;-; sorry..but enjoy it anyway :D**

* * *

><p>Add left the cafe, a bitter taste in his mouth...he didn't know why. The coffee perhaps? What he did...he could still see her face in his head. Her distressed, fearful, shocked face. He sat in his car, a thoughtful look on his face. It shouldn't even matter to him. Now, he would just find another woman, one that wouldn't...well...feel affection towards him...easy right…? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was stressing over this, way too much. Shaking his head, he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.<p>

* * *

><p>Eve was still utterly shocked. Her mind was overflowing with words and thoughts, most of which were "Why and how" She felt sick...not only sick, her eyes stung. She had to get out of here. Quickly.<p>

She dialed the one person she knew she could trust. "Rena?" her voice wavered. "Please...come to my place." And then she hung up.

Her head was reeling and she drove to her home as quickly as she could within the limit. It was coming out. She all but ran to the front door, then collapsed on her sofa. A choked sob escaped her lips. She felt a tear roll out. Her feelings were choking her, tearing her, clawing her. They hurt. Her heart...it burned, with shame and misery. She tried to breathe deeply.

Her breaths were labored. Why? She could always hold in her emotions, although she'd never experienced anything like this before. The raging pain of rejection….though she knew, that from him...she should never have expected anything more.

That was how she was found by the green haired woman. Eve was blankly staring at the wall, lying on her side on the couch.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rena rushed over to the dejected woman. Eve glanced up, then back to the wall. "I'm making tea and you're going to be drinking it."

Rena was quite motherly, and now, she had placed a blanket over the white haired woman and was coaxing her into telling the story. Eve herself had calmed down, the tea helping to soothe her. Rena's presence relaxed her as well.

"..So, he just ended it?" Rena asked quietly after the tale had come from Eve's lips.

"Yeah." Eve sipped her tea, not knowing what to do, or say.

"Hmmm, you say this guy's name was Add?" Rena looked at her for confirmation and received a nod. "Raven knows an Add, says they're almost awkward friends." She got a quiet snort of Eve, which prompted Rena to smile and continue to try and cheer her up.

"Well, I may have heard a few funny stories about how Add may have spilt a bunch of medicine on himself a few times. Raven had to help clean it up." Eve did snort louder, and couldn't help but envision it.

"Why does that not surprise me..?" Eve quietly asked, mostly to herself.

"Raven says he's really awkward and tends to be almost obsessive about new technology." Rena thought about it. "Is this even the same guy?"

"I don't know anyone else named Add." She leaned her head on her chin.

"..Am I even helping or making this worse...I'm doing nothing but talk about this idiot." Rena stared at Eve, hoping for the former answer.

"Ha, you're helping...thank you...for coming." Eve looked away. Rena grinned.

"Anytime!" She looked at her watch. "I have an appointment with the doctor in 20 minutes." She grinned devilishly and Eve snorted. Rena wouldn't have need for a doctor as she was perfectly healthy, which could only mean she was meeting Raven. "I'm going to leave, but please text or call if you need anything!" Rena hugged her friend and hopped away, waving as she closed the door. "Hmm...I think I might need to speak to..Add...myself." A wicked grin found a home on her face as she disappeared down the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? How was it? I have a feeling that i'm moving too fast... like, I had a lot of ideas for this story, but I don't know, I might accidentally condense it. ;-; I'm not good at long things. So, if this story ever seems like it's moving too fast~ PLEASE let me know :P<strong>

**~Also, let me know how this chapter was :D Review~ ^_^)/**

***Do _NOT_ expect a regular update though...because I'm a terrible person. q~q* **

****I'll also need your guy's help with chapters and ideas and just things in general. Tell me in reviews or PMs what you want to be included in this story! I'll most likely add it in to make this longer :D ****

*****For those still reading... you're awesome :D*****


	2. Nagging Thoughts

**Heeeeeyyyyy... I'm back :'D After all this time..I've not abandoned you yet! (yet...) Here is the next chapter :D Enjoy et I guess...**

* * *

><p>When Rena had gone, Eve still sat on the couch quietly, musing over previous events...She closed her eyes. Her mind formed an image...his purple gaze staring at her. She shook her head and opened her eyes again. Eve felt a distinct sense of disappointment in herself. Never had she allowed herself to break down so easily, and over something as stupid as someone else.<p>

Hadn't she built a wall to guard herself from occurrences such as these? She sighed and set her cup down before flopping onto her side, staring at the window. How had she even done it...fallen in love with such an arrogant, uncaring bastard. Him out of everyone. She groaned and buried her face in the couch. Maybe she could fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Add ran his hand through his hair again. Everything, everything was frustrating him. He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the substances in front of him. This was stupid. He clenched his fist.<p>

Don't do it...Do not destroy it…

He mentally raged. This just wasn't adding up. Those stupid chemicals should have reacted, but they didn't.

"Psyker, stop glaring." A voice snapped him back. He sharply turned his head.

"Blader." He didn't keep the bite out of his voice.

"Seriously, no matter how hard, or long you glare, nothing will ever happen." Raven pushed away from the doorway and walked towards him.

"And I suppose you would know." Add growled.

"Well, I do know that you're mixing the wrong ones, thus the reaction you're hoping for won't occur." Raven looked around the lab. Add felt his face warm up.

"Right." He bit out.

"So, don't you think you should-"

"I know what I'm doing!" Add yelled out, then lowered his voice. "Besides, shouldn't you be cutting people up somewhere?" He snapped.

"I don't know if I'd phrase it that way...but I'm on break." Raven leaned against a counter. "I wonder if this new attitude of yours is permanent...and if it has anything to do with that woman you were seeing…"

Add's eyes flashed. "That isn't any of your business." He spoke in a low voice, staring menacingly at the vials in front of him.

" ? Someone to see you." A voice called out.

"Thank you, I'll be there right away." Raven turned his head towards the white haired man. "You just answered my question, by the way." And he walked out.

"Damn it!" Add slammed his fist against the counter. It was true though...he hadn't been able to forget. She was running through his mind constantly, and what he did, left a bad taste in his mouth. The thing is..he couldn't understand why he couldn't just forget and stop caring. He didn't care. Or at least, he didn't want to. He sighed and rest his forehead on his hand.

What in the hell was it about that woman that didn't leave his mind. Her silent, aggressive nature...intrigued him? Yes, that's it. She was just interesting in the way that she acted. He nodded slightly to himself. He needed a drink.

Rena wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as soon as she saw him. She grinned up at him. Raven couldn't help but smile back lightly.

"Good day to you." She stepped out of his arms.

"Yeah, same to you." He noticed she was holding something out to him.

"Thought you might want coffee." She offered him a cup. He gladly accepted.

"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her head. She was so kind and thoughtful.

"Hehe, no problem." She linked her hands behind her back.

"So, what've you been doing?" He asked as he took a sip.

"Well, I just came from Eve's place." She stared at the ceiling.

"Really? How is she, I haven't seen her in a while."

"...Err...something just happened and it's really hurting her."

Raven nodded, unsure of how to continue. Eve was a good friend of his, he thought of her almost as one would a younger sister. He could usually read through her blank poker-faces and monotone speech.

At that moment, the door opened. They both fixed their attention on the white haired male stepping into the room. Add froze when he looked up.

"Uh.."

"Rena, Rena Archer." She held out her hand. Raven stifled a snort at the sight.

"Er...Add Psyker…" He took the hand and shook it, releasing it quickly.

Rena's eyes narrowed fractionally at the name, but returned to normal a second later. So this was him. The one who caused the most built up, frozen hearted person she knew to break down into a sobbing mess? This...idiot.

"Add, eh? Interesting name." She hopped back to Raven and raised an eyebrow. Raven looked down at her, sort of confused.

"I guess...what are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes and walked to the coffee machine.

"I'm allowed here, if that's what you're wondering." She latched onto Raven. "Visiting."

Add raised a brow, then shrugged, tuning her out.

"So, what happened to Eve?" Raven asked. Rena saw Add's shoulders stiffen.

"I'll...tell you later." She mumbled distractedly. Raven, once again confused, nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.

Add froze at the name. No way. No way it was the same person. Tons of Eves out there right? What were the chances? He pressed the button and watched the near black liquid pour into his cup. Again. He was reminded again. He heard the door open and close. He was alone in here. Alone with his thoughts, and memories. He took his cup and inhaled the scent of strong black coffee. It seemed vaguely familiar somehow…

* * *

><p>Eve clicked the remote, surfing through channels on the TV. She actually almost never used it. She pulled the blanket closer and stared at the bright screen. Crime. Crime was always interesting. She reached and took her mug of hot chocolate-something she had always secretly loved. She settled further into the warmth and comfort, watching a show on detectives.<p>

She was ready to do anything to forget...but she knew...it would be impossible. Impossible for her to forget him...She groaned mentally and sipped her cocoa. Again. She halfheartedly stared at the crime scene being portrayed on the screen. She heard her phone buzzing. Eve glared at it. Seriously? As soon as she got comfy. She tried to reach it without moving too much. It was Rena. Was she that worried? Eve sighed and set it on speaker.

"Hello?" Eve begrudgingly answered.

"Eve?" Raven? Why was he calling? She turned down the volume of the T.V.

"I heard from Rena-" Wait...she told him already? Eve glared at the screen. "-that something had happened." Oh.

"...I guess…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She responded quickly, shutting her eyes.

"...That doesn't convince me."

"Of course it doesn't." She muttered. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I've a visitor I can't really abandon." Right. Rena was there too wasn't she.

"Well..go entertain her then." Eve hung up. It was rude, yes, but she really didn't want to deal with anyone's concern. She let her head gently fall back and opened her eyes slowly. Yeah, it was him but couldn't he at least have broken their 'affair' a bit more kindly? No. No, not kind. He should have done it so horribly cruelly that she would have hated him….And she was thinking about him again. Eve let out a groan.

Sleep would definitely help.

* * *

><p><strong>So then...how was it? Boring? Too cliche? Both? Review! I feel like i'm moving it along to fast...maybe I am... I don't know whether I should promise this or not, but I'm just going to mention... as Christmas is coming up super fast, I might do a special chapter :D <em>MIGHT<em> Don't ever believe me. Don't trust the author ever. *^* Ehhhhh...I need to start chap 3 ... ;-; I'm so terrible...I have another story to update... **

**OKEY THEN! I"LL BEGIN THE THIRD CHAPTER! Please give me ideas ;-; I need them. Anyways...so long! OvO)/**


	3. Christmas One-shot

**Hey! So I actually wrote it :D *Note-This has nothing to do with the actual story, its a Christmas one-shot :D * But yeah, 1 in the morning on Christmas day-Woot, here's my gift to you guys. (If anything doesn't make sense or whatever, I blame it on the fact that I am tired and not sleeping :P ) **

**Classes:  
>Elsword- Lord Knight<br>Aisha- Elemental Master  
>Rena- Grand Archer<br>Raven- Blade Master  
>Eve- Code Nemesis (My favorite *cough*)<br>Chung- Deadly Chaser  
>Ara- Sakra Devanam<br>Elesis- Blazing Heart  
>Add- Lunatic Psyker (also favorite)<br>Lu/Ciel- Base**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Eve sat idly by the fireplace, watching curiously as the rest of the elgang set everything up. Rena had insisted they get a "Christmas Tree". Eve was not aware of this tradition set by humans.<p>

In fact it was because of this that Rena had made the excuse that it had to be done. The elf herself was busying with everything. She currently stood with a bowl of cookie dough, pointing her spoon at Elsword, commanding that he do something rather than stand around. He responded with a pout and in turn was smacked on the back of his head by Elesis.

She looked at the tree, which was coming along quite beautifully. Chung assisted Ara in decorating it. The two laughed and smiled at each other. Chung's face morphed into one of surprise as Ara yet again tripped over some tinsel left out. The girl got up and rubbed her head shyly. He offered a hand and it was accepted.

"Cocoa, everyone!" Aisha called out, a floating tray with mugs following her around. The two red headed siblings rushed over to her and took them eagerly. Elsword received a smack to his head from her staff.

"Ladies first, Eldork." She stuck out her tongue.

"Does that include you or something?" He flicked her forehead. She blushed, and puffed up her cheeks.

"Don''t fight, you two, keep the peace." Raven placed a hand on Aisha's head. She huffed and walked away, delivering cocoa to the others. Add blushed, Eve noticed, when he was offered some. He acted cold and refused it, although. Eve saw through it, and apparently so did everyone else. Raven chuckled at him, and his blush grew. He muttered something and grabbed a cup. The rest of the gang laughed at him. He turned around and sipped at his drink.

"CIIIIIEEELL!" Lu cried out from somewhere in the kitchen. "I WANT THEM NOW!"

Then came Ciel carrying a squirming Lu by the collar of her dress. "No. You must wait." He calmly stated, setting her down and patting her head. She pouted but soon after, began to hop around everyone. She sat beside Elesis on the couch and began to chatter excitedly to the girl's amusement.

Eve watched quietly as everyone did their share. Aisha came to her and gave her a cup with a smile. Eve blushed lightly and accepted it. She watched as Aisha bonked Elsword on the head again for doing something. He turned around with an irritated face. Rena poked her head from the kitchen with a scary smile. The two laughed nervously and backed away. She gave a nod and went back to her cooking.

Add dashed inside on his dynamos, letting a blast of cold wind inside the cabin. He shook snow from his hair and walked to the fireplace. Eve was surprised as he took a bundle of wood from his dynamos and tossed some on the fire. He avoided her eyes as he walked away, to his cocoa which he had left.

Ciel walked out of the kitchen again, an apron tied to him. He placed a plate of cookies on the little table in the middle of the room. Lu gave an excited gasp and ran to grab some. Eve saw Add eyeing them. She let a small smile flit past her lips as she sipped her cocoa.

Suddenly, soft music started playing. Elesis carried a small radio in her arms and set it down.

"Aisha! Could you bring down all the presents and put them under the tree please?" Rena called out from the kitchen. Aisha hopped up and ran to the stair way, mumbling some words and waving her staff. A long line of gifts came floating down and arranged themselves under the tree. Eve was pleased, knowing she had followed the tradition of buying gifts for everyone. She had actually dragged Add along, making him carry everything.

"Let's have a snowball fight?" Elsword casually asked. Elesis jumped up.

"Oh you're on little bro!" She smiled eagerly.

"Boys vs girls?" He smiled.

"Alright!" Elesis ran out the door, leaving it swinging.

"Oi! Shut the door!" Rena yelled out.

"Aren't you coming?" Aisha poked her head inside the kitchen.

"Nope, I'm cooking. You guys go have fun."

Aisha nodded and hopped out the door.

"Ciel, I demand we join in!" Lu hopped up and down. Said man sighed but nodded. "That means I fight against you! Be prepared!" She ran outside as well. Ciel walked calmly along with Raven.

"Add come on! We need you on our team!" Elsword called out to the teen. Add made an annoyed face.

"Eve! Come here!" Aisha and Elesis stood, eagerly awaiting her.

"You should go, it'll be your first snowball fight." Rena leaned against the kitchen doorway. Eve nodded hesitantly.

Add followed her movements with his eyes. He grumbled but nodded anyway.

"Woop!" Elesis beamed. "We've got even teams. Ara, Chung?"

The two looked at each other. "Um.. I wouldn't be very useful to you.." Ara fiddled with her hair.

"You don't really need me. Besides, we'll help Rena with cooking." Chung stated. Elesis nodded.

"We can use our skills right? Or is it just snow?" Aisha sat on her staff.

"Hmm..Skills! It'll be more fun that way, right sis?" Elsword turned to his sister.

"Yeah, we can do that." She wooped. "Come on team, lets go!" She raised her fist and led the way.

Raven shook his head. "Sometimes I cant believe she's actually older than Elsword." Nonetheless, he followed his red headed leader.

Both sides had their forts built quickly and were ready behind them.

"So..the point is to throw balls of snow at the other team?" Eve cocked her head.

"Pretty much." Aisha grinned. "I call Els by the way!"

Elesis frowned but accepted it. "Raven here then."

"Ciel is mine!" Lu eagerly hopped.

"Those things sure are useful." Elsword commented on Add's dynamos building snowballs for them. Add scoffed.

"I _did_ make them. Why wouldn't they be? Tch" He Looked away. Elsword shrugged.

A voice suddenly called out. "Alright! Here we go!" Elesis came bounding in, arms full of snowballs.

"Crap! Defense!" Elsword aimed and pelted her with balls. She dodged them nimbly. Aisha came in from the side. She waved her staff and snowballs flew toward the boys. They ducked. Add dashed away on his dynamos, being the first to go on offense, but he had a specific target in mind.

Eve had been left to guard the fort, as the objective of their game was to win the other teams fort. She was sitting calmly beside a large pile of snowballs. Moby and Remy were at the ready eagerly awaiting their chance to be useful. She let out a breath, watching it float away. She was alerted, by Remy of his arrival.

She stood up. He was grinning and dashing full speed towards her. She raised a brow. She gestured and her drones whirred, pelting the lad with snow. He halted, rethinking his plan, zooming away.

Meanwhile a fierce war was occurring at the other fort. Snow was flying at high speeds from every direction. Elesis melted all coming towards her with a fiery hand. Aisha merely reflected them and sent more back. Lu braved it head on and charged.

Ara jumped with fright as the door slammed open and figures fell inside.

"Get off me!" Elsword yelled from the bottom of the pile. Elesis laughed and rolled away, getting up. Aisha huffed.

"Lu pushed me so shut up." She hopped up. Eve walked by the commotion quietly, followed by Add. He shook snow from his hair, still blushing. As it happened, his second attempt to raid the fort succeeded, but he also ended up falling on Eve...

"So who won?" Rena came from the kitchen, a large pot in her arms.

"The guys did, but it was fun." Elesis grinned and walked towards the kitchen. "Need help setting the table?"

"Yeah, thanks." Rena smiled brightly. Raven also joined them.

The table was soon set, and everything looked amazing.

"Geez Rena! You didn't have to make this much!" Aisha gleefully exclaimed. The elf laughed.

"After dinner, we open presents." Rena stated.

Dinner passed with merriment and laughter throughout, everyone was happy and sated.

"Here bro, from me." Elesis handed her brother a large, heavy package. He grinned and tore it open. A large new sword was inside.

"Woah, thanks sis!" He gave a few swings. "I actually got you something too..but it's probably not as great." He sheepishly rubbed his neck. She laughed.

"Of course it's not. I'll love it anyways." She ruffled his hair, to his embarrassment. He had actually gotten her a Velder Knight scarf, which she did like quite a bit. Rena handed out everyone's gifts with the help of Lu.

Eve curiously unwrapped her first gift, from Elesis as well, being careful not to tear the paper, despite being told she didn't have to be so cautious. She refused to vigorously tear everything like Aisha and Elsword. Elesis had given her a pink hair bow, seemingly of expensive material. She moved on to the others. Rena had gifted her a new dress, black and pink, as was her style, Aisha gave her a book. She made a mental note to read it soon.

"Elsword! You seriously gave everyone a scarf!?" Aisha's yelling interrupted her peaceful opening of gifts.

"Hey!" He dodged a swing of her staff. "I'm not good at stuff like this!" He muttered. Everyone laughed at the scene. Eve noticed Add sitting apart from the group, a distant, forlorn look on his face as he stared outside at the falling snow. It seems the others had noticed as well. Rena whispered something to Aisha and the mage nodded.

"Add, all of us have something for you too." Rena smiled. He looked surprised, but tried to play it off as indifferent.

"Yep! Here, we couldn't really put it with everything else.." Aisha handed him a box. It was large. He nervously accepted it. Eve watched with an amused face as he opened it. His features displayed surprise and a small blush flew across his face.

"Wh-what?!" He blinked at the small kitten in the box.

"Merry Christmas Add!" They chorused. His face grew crimson. The little white kitten poked it's head out and mewed.

"What do I ..do with it?" He looked flustered.

"Keep her! She's your new pet!" Elesis grinned wickedly. He cautiously raised a hand above it's head. The kitten sniffed at him, then nudged his hand. He withdrew his hand and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um..thanks...I guess." He mumbled. They all knew he had a soft spot for cats. It was Elesis although, who suggested they get him one. Eve suddenly remembered, she also had a gift for him. She excused herself and quickly walked to her room to get the small box.

She took the advantage of the commotion to go to him, seeing he was already playing with his kitten. She coughed lightly and he jerked away from it. She hid a smile at that.

"I have... a gift for you." She held out the box. He stared at it for a second.

"Th-thanks..."

As she turned to leave, he called out. "Wait-I have-something for you too." He reached into his pocket and tossed her a little box. She caught it and was about to say something when-

"Look where those two are standing!" Aisha pointed with a wicked grin. Eve and Add looked up.

Mistletoe.

"According to human tradition...beneath this certain plant-"

"Yeah I know how it works." He closed his eyes with a somewhat irritated face. She noticed him blushing again.

"Well? We're waiting, lovebirds." Elesis called out in a sing-song voice. Rena giggled.

Add opened his eyes again, meeting her own. Eve kept still. She felt him gently grasp her arms with his hands and pull her to him.

"Damn it." He whispered before softly pressing his lips against hers. She was frozen with surprise. She heard laughing and woots from the others. Rena had pulled Raven down and also gave him a long kiss. She was aware of the fact that Add had not yet let go, or moved away yet. She felt his hot breath on her lips and felt her face warm slightly.

"I-uh-whatever." He mumbled, pushing away and leaving her, face tinged pink. Eve lifted a finger to touch her lips.

Later, in her room she opened his gift to her. A necklace, small, but beautiful. A silver feather was the pendant hanging from a thin chain. She smiled.

In his room, Add felt a grin creep it's way onto his face. Chocolates. Homemade. Eve had made him chocolates. He let out a laugh as he popped one into his mouth and wondered how many tries it had taken her to get it right.

So, Christmas wasn't so bad after all. Two different people, smiled at their first Christmas, and began to count til the next. Mistletoe wasn't too bad either...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, cliche and cheesy... :D Hehehe... but Add got a kitteh! Oh yeah, sorry Babylon1914, he didn't give Eve a 52 mile long apology note :P I seriously couldn't think of anything so I just went with that... Anyway! Wherever you are, whoever you are, whether you celebrate it or not, I want to wish you all a wonderful Christmas and hope that you gave a great day :D Now i really need sleep...<strong>


	4. Blue Eyes

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! Yeah, decided to update after years... Sorry... QAQ Well, here's your update people!**

* * *

><p>Sleep did help. Eve's mind felt clearer, she could actually think about things calmly and rationally. She groaned and stretched her arms, wondering what time it was. What time did she even fall asleep? She got up from the couch tiredly. She rubbed her face and staggered to the kitchen, disoriented. Reaching up, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water.<p>

She trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Seeing her laptop, she decided to waste what little time she had until she had to sleep again. She was usually asleep by ten, and it was currently 9:16. She opened up a random site. Adoption…? Pet adoption to be exact. She looked curiously through the various creatures. Cats stuck out most to her for some reason…

Soon enough, she was ready to go back to sleep. She closed the laptop and placed it on her nightstand. She turned off the light and huddled into the blankets. She didn't even change.

* * *

><p>A loud ringing woke her up. She jolted up and blinked a few times. Her phone, in her pocket. She fumbled around with it, anxious to get the noise to stop. She at last answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"EVE!"

She grimaced. Too early.

"Rena?" She quietly asked.

"Yes. It is I! Good Morning! It's Saturday and that means day off!"

Eve sighed, melting a little into her blanket. "What do you want to do?" She yawned.

"Take a walk in the park! Maybe...you'll see a handsome man there..?" The tone of her voice shifted.

"No."

"Ok ok! I was kidding! Really though! I want us to take a walk!"

Eve flopped back and groaned. "Fine. I'll walk there." She hung up and stared at the ceiling. She had to go outside.

She wore a nice pair of black jeans along with black sweater and light pink scarf. She pulled on her boots, mumbling something about idiots and friends. She needed her morning coffee. Needed it now.

Eve took a deep, calming breath of cold winter air. She looked around at the quiet scene. Her home was kind of out of the way, surrounded by nature, few houses and almost no noise. She loved it for all of this. She did enjoy taking walks. Fortunately for her, the little city wasn't actually too far from her house. Nor was her favorite coffee shop.

She pushed the door open, nearly freezing at the sight. Luckily, she was able to stoic herself and ignore it. Why in the world would he be here. Why today and now. She felt his eyes on her. She ignored them and ordered her coffee. The little black haired girl was here again. She narrowed her eyes. She held a dislike for her for some reason…

Add felt the black liquid scorch his mouth as he took a gulp of it in shock. She was here. Again. Oh Lord there was no escaping her. The barrister hurriedly went to take her order. He was in the middle of flirting with her. He grimaced as the coffee burnt him. He was staring at her. Add watched as she took no notice of him. Her amber eyes had hardened and her lips in a tight line. He leaned back in his chair. Sexy.. NO! He shook his head slightly. Sure, she was attractive and did.. well.. but, no.

He really had to find a new partner.

* * *

><p>Eve couldn't wait to get far, far away from this place. From his roving purple gaze. She was well aware of his eyes on her the entire time. She closed her own in annoyance. Her heart gave a beat and she sighed, taking a sip of her drink. She crossed the street and landed her sights on the small park.<p>

Her green haired friend was no where to be seen. She sighed lightly and sat on a bench, sipping at the warm coffee. It wasn't often she sat down and enjoyed time to herself. She let out a breath, watching it float away like a puff of smoke. That moment was ruined shortly.

"EVE!"

Eve let out a huff of annoyance. She looked up and saw the familiar long green hair of Rena, swaying as the woman ran. She stopped before Eve and bent over, panting.

"Sorry I'm late." She lifted her head and grinned. "You're here! I was actually expecting you to fall asleep again." She teased. Eve felt her face warm.

"I wouldn't. I needed my coffee anyway." She pat the seat beside her.

"So, how are you?" Rena asked as she sat. Eve knew of what she spoke.

"I'm… fine."

"You sure?" Rena looked worriedly at her friend. Eve nodded slightly.

"By the way, I met the guy."

Eve stared at Rena.

"Wha-!"

"Yep. He seems… like an angry person. I don't know, he was awkward and unfriendly." Rena shrugged. "I'm curious as to how such a lovely girl met such a jerk and decided to-"

"It doesn't matter." Eve bristled. Rena saw the pain in her friend's eyes and left the topic alone.

"Alright, well...here! I met this guy a while ago!" Rena scrolled through her phone and held it up for Eve to see. It was a picture of Rena and a young man. He had blue eyes and cream blonde hair.

Eve was just about to speak.

"His name is Chung. He's really sweet and nice, and a gentleman." The green haired woman's eyes were shining. "He has the best manners I've ever seen!"

Eve stared at her friend. "Aren't you dating Raven?"

Rena frowned. "So you didn't get the hint."

"I did. I was just hoping that maybe...not." Eve sighed. "Rena, you're a great friend...but I really don't want-"

"I know! I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said it so soon." Rena leaned back against the bench. "I just want to see you happy."

"I know." Eve took a sip of her cooling coffee. The two were quiet for a minute.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Eve looked at her friend.

"As in, later today. Have any plans?"

Eve shrugged. "Not really. Going to go home and...read or something." She heard a huff beside her.

"You're so boring. I guess I wont stop you though."

"I guess… Well, I'll get going now. See you." Eve stood and gave a small wave. Rena watched her leave with a thoughtful face.

Eve walked home. On the way, her head was swirling with thoughts. She really did appreciate Rena's attempt to make her happy...but another man wouldn't cut it. Eve glared at the sidewalk as she walked. Another man would complicate things even more. Even if she did decide to give him a try...would she like him? Would she ever truly fall out of love with the bastard?

Did she...want to? She stopped walking. She didn't know. What would that be like?

A small squeak brought snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around. A small white kitten. She blinked. It squeaked again and stepped closer to her. Eve knelt slowly. It was dirty. It's fur was grimy and tangled. It's eyes..a beautiful crystal blue. For some reason, Eve stretched a hand out and let it sniff. She made up her mind and quickly took hold of it.

The kitten squirmed, but Eve wasn't going to let it go. The kitten needed a home...and..she would give it one.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? How was that? I feel like it's moving fast...but then I don't want to make this a 100 chap story.. ;-; Either way, Chung's not going to actually appear for a while. And KITTEH! I had to. This kitteh is actually an important piece to the story. =D I may make a chapter in Add's POV... who knows.. Anyways, thanks to all for updating! I do read all reviews, even if I don't reply, I don't remember if I do or not... So, until next time o**


	5. Another Day

**-Walks in, throws at you , and walks out-**

* * *

><p>The kitten meowed and struggled against her hold the entire walk back to her home, although, she did manage to somehow carry it. She almost dropped it when she was inside her house, it jumped out of her arms instantly, running about crazily. She watched. What in the world had possessed her to take it..? The little kitten squeaked, desperate and afraid. She sighed. Now she would have to catch it...and then give it a bath. Eve groaned.<p>

After about twenty-five minutes of chasing and luring it to her, Eve caught it. It was small enough to fit in the sink, so that's where she washed it. By the time she was done, her arms were scratched and bleeding. She had left the kitten on her bed, and after leaving for a few minutes, came back to find it shivering, but sleeping on her pillow.

Creeping quietly, Eve neared it, examining it. Can't really call it 'it'... She thought. Shiro… Shiro. That would be the name.

"Shiro." Eve quietly muttered, cautiously stroking it's back. Now…well, she had a cat. And with a cat came more responsibility. Once again, why did she pick it up, carry it home, and let it sleep on her bed? Her brows furrowed. She'd never owned a pet before… Did she even know how to take proper care of a cat? Eve's mind was suddenly swarmed with worry. She quietly walked away from the sleeping kitten and picked up her laptop on her way out the door. She decided to shut the door to her room to keep it from running around again when it woke.

She sat down on the couch, opening her laptop. Staring blankly at the screen, she tried to remember what it was she was about to do. Absently, she typed how to take care of a cat…

* * *

><p>Add sighed as the door slammed behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and dropped his keys on the table. It was cold here...as usual. His apartment was small, but seemed so large, as he lived alone. For a second, he just stood and thought about his day. He saw her again...heaven knows why she happened to be everywhere he was. He took a swig of some water from a bottle and made his way to his room.<p>

His mind was a whirl of thoughts. Was there a reason...that his heart beat a little faster when he saw her? He let himself fall onto his bed and stared up at the blank, white ceiling. There was something nagging at him...guilt? Was he guilty about ending whatever it was that they had? His brows furrowed. Her eyes still haunted him. Those cold, golden eyes… He shut his own and pictured them. An image formed- of her- her silver hair illuminated by the pale moon, her eyes were half shut as she stared up at him. He jerked up. No. He couldn't… A slight groan left his lips. He got up to go take a shower.

He hissed as the scalding water rushed down his back. His hair grew heavier as it absorbed the water. He rested his forehead against the cold tiles, clearing his mind of any persisting thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair. What was he planning on doing for the rest of the evening? He didn't remember.

He left the shower, put on some sweatpants and slowly walked to the small kitchen. He...wasn't the 'best' cook..but he was able to get by. He suddenly remembered her cooking, and shook his head clear of those memories. Honestly, he did enjoy her cooking…

Add sighed and took some leftovers from the fridge. He warmed them up and then went to sit before the television. Randomly, he selected something and sat back, absently eating. Life was dull and stressful.

* * *

><p>Eve woke with a start. She blinked, trying to remember where she was. Downstairs-on the couch. She sighed and shook out her hair, noticing that it needed brushing. Loud, distressed meowing and scratching brought her attention to the closed room upstairs. She stood up heavily, and plodded to the stairs.<p>

She cautiously cracked open the door. A little white paw stuck out and swatted. She held in a small giggle. Slowly, she knelt and opened the door wider, ready to catch the kitten.

"Shiro. Good morning." She whispered. He tried to bolt away, but she did indeed catch him. He squirmed, but Eve held tight and walked back down the stairs. Holding on to him and trying to pour milk at the same time was a challenge, but she prevailed, and now watched as he indulged himself.

Litter, and cat food she needed to get. Might as well do it now.

She sighed into her red scarf as she waited for the bus. It was a chilly morning. She heard the familiar sound of brakes and looked up. It was here. She got on and noticed it was pretty empty. She chose a seat secluded from the few people on it.

Normally, she would walk, but today...she just didn't feel like it. Eve closed her eyes and rested her head against the window. Her back ached slightly, probably from spending the night on the couch. She felt the bus roll to a stop again, picking up more people. She listened, but didn't open her eyes. That is, until she felt someone take a seat next to her.

She might have jumped had she not been so adept at containing her emotions. Why...why did he have to be here. Why did he have to sit next to her.

"Good morning." Such a nonchalant tone. She blinked. He stared intently at something on his phone, but glanced up when she didn't reply.

"It's quite rude to ignore someone." He muttered and looked back down.

"Pardon?" She was confused. And irritated.

"I said good morning and you-"

"No, why are you here?" Her voice took on a frosty tone. He looked somewhat amused.

"I too ride the bus."

She felt her heart pump faster. This arrogant son of a-

"You sit here, by me, when there are so many empty spaces." She glared at him.

He smirked.

She couldn't believe this man. Or that her heart was beating fast.

She shook her head in annoyance and turned back to the window, still very much aware of his presence. Her heart would not calm itself.

The bus had pulled to her stop and she stood. He made no move to get up or out of her way. She glared at him. She could practically feel his smirk.

"Bastard." She mumbled under her breath as she moved past him. They touched. She swore she had felt a small electrical shock. She maintained her stoic as she got off, vaguely aware of eyes on her.

Add wasn't sure..why he decided to sit there. He could've just ignored her and moved past. Could've...but didn't. As soon as he sat down, although, he wanted a reaction. Any reaction. he wanted to see her face. And El Lady help him, he didn't know why. He was irritated at himself. It was fun messing with her...right? He felt something...when she walked by. And he wished he hadn't.

Eve wasn't in a very good mood as she searched the aisles for pet supplies. He was on her mind. Why did she have to see him everywhere she went? The storm cloud above her head grew heavier and darker as she stood in line. One person could ruin her day…

She sighed as she dropped the bag on the kitchen floor, now home. She didn't see the little kitten anywhere. Hopefully, he was alright and hadn't messed with anything. Now, although, she had to set up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was chapter 4...How was it? Does this seem rushed to anyone? I'm worried that it is D: Also, I need your peoples ideas! Pleeeeaaaaasssse halp meh :D Anything you want me to put in? Thanks for your reviews! Oh yeah, clarification: This is indeed an AddxEve story, so stahp worrying ;-; And as always, review!<strong>


	6. Miserable Life, No?

Eve moved around cautiously, not wanting to scare the kitten. She put down a new silver pet bowl and poured some cat food into it. Standing up, she looked at her work. Work...well..whatever. She nodded and decided to set up the kitten's litter box.

She walked up the stairs, head pounding. That encounter and that stupid man just made her irritated. Stupid huh..you don't really think that.. She growled and silenced the voice in her head. She leaned against the door-frame of her room for a bit, sorting out her thoughts. It was true, she didn't think of him as 'stupid' per se...she still cared for him, strongly, and that was why she insulted him mentally. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to forget the bastard. _No..you don't.._

Eve closed her eyes and swore that if he did, for some miraculous reason, want to come back to her, she wouldn't make it easy. She nodded and opened her eyes. They widened slightly at what she saw.

Shiro was on her bed, sleeping. She felt her heart melt. Cats really were adorable. Her cheeks heated up and she moved closer quietly. Kneeling beside the bed, she hesitantly allowed herself to stroke his soft white fur. It was soft now that it was clean, so soft… She felt like squealing. He was just-just so cute!

Stopping her petting, she took a breath to calm herself. He needed to rest after all the fear he went through. She walked around the bed, grabbing a hair tie from her nightstand and moving quickly out of the room. Kittens were more manageable when they slept.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail, thinking about what to make herself for dinner. So lost in thought she was, she tripped over the last stair and crashed to the floor. Her cheeks blazed and she huffed, picking herself up. Well...that was unusual.. she was rarely clumsy.

Eve sighed and walked to her kitchen, opening a cabinet to begin cooking something.

* * *

><p>The bag swung furiously, coming back full force as his fist made contact with it. His eyes were narrowed and focused on his 'opponent'. Sweat ran down his back, shirt stuck to him. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he was breathing hard. A grunt left his lips as he punched it again.<p>

The gym, his new venting place. Well, not like he didn't come here often anyway, but now, he just found another use for it. All of his frustrations and stress, he let out on whichever unfortunate punching bag was there.

"Easy there, you'll kill it." A calm voice broke his train of thought. He let loose a last punch, panting. He turned around, letting the bag swing behind him.

"It's an inanimate object. Can't die." Add grabbed a towel and wiped his face, and then his neck. He left the towel resting on his shoulders and looked at the man addressing him.

"Destroy it then, either way, chill." The black haired man tossed him a bottle of water, which he gratefully accepted.

Add unscrewed it and tipped it back, swallowing a large portion. "Done, Raven?" Add looked at him, referring to the jogging the man had been doing.

"Yeah, I'm going to be hecka sore." Raven closed his eyes and chuckled. "So, why're you so pumped today?" He motioned to the still swinging bag. Add shrugged, offering no explanation. He ignored his friend's curious stare and walked past him, mind clouded with thoughts again.

He had..he had tried. He had tried to find another woman, and did. He had gotten himself sufficiently drunk and taken her to his apartment...as soon as she was in his bed, and he on top of her..he was hit with a wall of revulsion. What the hell was he doing? Because...the only thing in his mind at that moment were her eyes. Her cold golden orbs. He had imagined her.

He had immediately flown off the woman and yelled at her to leave. She had been confused..but, he had been too. Why-why did she haunt his memory?

"Add." He looked up just as he was about to walk into the door. His cheeks warmed a bit and he huffed, shaking his head.

Raven just chuckled and headed out after him. "You're out of sorts man." Raven frowned.

"Leave it." Add growled. Raven shook his head, but did as asked.

"Fine, care for a drink tonight?"

"No, not tonight." Add sighed a ran a hand through his hair. He wanted a shower.

"Alright then, see you." He raised a hand and went the other direction.

He was alone with his thoughts again. He was just so confused. He had never felt like this before..he'd never cared about anyone enough to constantly be reminded of them-willingly or not. In this case-not. Wait...'cared'? He didn't..care about her..no.

He battled the thought all the way back to his apartment. She was just a way to vent. That was it. Nothing more to it. His brows furrowed and lips curved downward. He realized he had been thinking about her again. He needed something to do.

Add turned on the shower, letting it heat up as he pulled off his shirt and wadded it into a ball, throwing it into the laundry basket. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked tired and stressed..but that wasn't anything new. He often wondered what had made him this way… What had shaped him into such a cruel person? To himself and others…

He shook his head. He was in no mood for sentimental thoughts. He discarded the rest of his clothing and entered the shower. It was warm and soothed his muscles.

He sighed, wondering what to do next. Watch TV? Nah...It was so lonely in his apartment… now that he thought about it. Is this all his life was? Work, go home, eat, sulk, punch things, and repeat. Pathetic. What else could he do though?

Once again, she came to mind, and he didn't know why. Her smile..he saw it..maybe once. What if..he..could see it again?

A random thought..but it was interesting.

Add shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, dripping. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and walked out, heading to his bedroom.

He decided he wanted to see her smile...for no particular reason. Just-an interesting challenge for himself.

He threw on a pair of sweats and flopped onto the bed, closing his eyes. He felt like doing something-anything...but there was nothing really to do. He had showered, and now didn't feel like going back outside.

_You know what? Screw it. _He scowled and picked himself up, grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand. He was going to order a pizza and watch a movie. He could burn off the calories easily.

After he had ordered, he absently walked through the apartment, wondering which movie to watch. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. He was just so pathetic. There was no meaning to his life as of now. His thoughts wandered to…

He growled. Why the hell did he always think of her. Was he really that bored? He looked at the cell in his hands and contemplated something. Shrugging, he decided to do it-not for any other reason than that of boredom.

"_Hey" _He texted..her. He suddenly felt self conscious, his cheeks warming up. Oh boy did he regret that.

* * *

><p>Eve was eating her dinner-soup tonight- when she got his text. Her eyes widened and she nearly choked. She swallowed the burning soup, cringing at the searing pain in her mouth and throat.<p>

Why. Was. He. Texting. Her.

She stared at her phone... wondering…

To reply..or not to reply…?

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...how the next chapter goes depends on your guys' answer! (Also sorry for not updating for a million years) So! Leave in reviews whether or not she should reply! Btw..is this going too fastslow for anyone? I was planning on making this 20 chaps..but I don't know-less-more? Any scenes you want me to include? Review! I need ideas qq -and on that note-when should Chung come in? :o So, til next time~**


	7. All a Dream

**Haha, she does reply :D The majority wanted her to, so here ya go!**

* * *

><p>She stared at the cell in her hand. Well… Her heart was racing and she felt nervous suddenly. Why should she reply? Or no...why shouldn't she? Why-why was this such a difficult decision?!<p>

With a shaking hand, she texted back a reply.

"_What_"

Oh boy.

* * *

><p>Add jumped when his phone gave a sound. He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again and grabbing it, and putting in his pass key. His eyes widened. She...actually replied. He was not expecting that, to say the least. He swallowed. The hell was he supposed to do now? He quickly ran through a number of replies in his head before brainlessly typing<p>

"_I'm bored_"

He cringed at himself. He sounded like a whiny child. Her reply came quickly.

"_Well.._"

'Well' indeed...What was he thinking? Why did he decide to text her without actually thinking about it. Now he didn't know what to say. He thought about not replying at all-just ignoring it, pretending he never texted her in the first place.

That would make him seem even more childish.

"H_ow are you?_" He wondered how creeped out she was now. He could feel the strained awkward tension.

"_I am well._" He could practically hear the frosty tone she would use.

"_That's good_"

Oh God this conversation hurt. It couldn't really even be called a conversation...He heard the doorbell ring and got up to get it. His dinner had arrived. He set the box on the table and sat down, picking up his phone. She hadn't replied...and for some reason he was disappointed. Despite the awkwardness, he noticed he had stopped thinking about his troubles, and now decided he didn't want their little exchange to end just yet.

"_My dinner's here. What 'bout you?_" He casually texted as he grabbed the box and headed to the couch.

"_I cook._" Oh yeah, that's right.

"_What are you having? I just ordered pizza cause I'm a lazy ass._" He cracked a grin at his own reply.

"_I made soup...and I agree_." He read as he clicked through channels. He moaned lightly as he bit into the slice of pizza in his hand, having found a random show to watch. (It was on cats).

"_Well, at least the pizza's damn delicious_."

* * *

><p>Eve chuckled a bit at that. Actually, she had smiled or laughed at his past few texts. She hadn't thought such an awkward, hostile-on her end- conversation would turn out with her laughing. As hard as she tried to not feel anything, her heart fluttered every time her phone buzzed. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying speaking to-or texting him. Hadn't she made herself promise that? She stood up to clean her empty bowl, taking the phone with her, thinking about checking on her new kitten.<p>

"_What are you doing now?_"

She set down the bowl and texted back.

"_I'm washing dishes._"

"_That's boring._"

"_I'm so sorry._"

She shook her head and smiled slightly. She had to admit he was quite good at holding conversations, or keeping them non-awkward. Having finished with her chore, she made her way upstairs, wanting to pet Shiro again.

She walked quietly, but he woke anyway, eyes opening slightly. She slowed her movements. The kitten watched her, and tensed as she approached, readying himself to run. Suddenly she got another text.

"_You should be_." Geez he replies late.

She kept an eye on her kitten and answered.

"'_I'm actually not._"

"_ ):_ "

She giggled, but caught herself and coughed. Her kitten moved away as she sat on the edge of the bed. She raised hand to pet him, but he hissed. She blinked, feeling her heart sink. She raised the phone and snapped a picture of the kitten. Attaching it to a text, she said

"_He doesn't like me_"

* * *

><p>Add blinked in surprise. She had a cat? When did she get a cat? Never mind that. He smirked.<p>

"_Bet it'd love me tho"_

"._..No._"

He laughed and responded. "_Uh huh_"

"_Again, no he wouldn't, and are you done yet? I have stuff to do._"

He felt disappointment well up in his chest. He sighed and texted back. "_Yeah yeah, fine. I'll stop bothering you."_ After sending that, he thought for a second and added a ' _:P_ '

She didn't reply and he leaned back on the couch, thinking about that exchange. It seemed he had gotten her to talk a little...something he wished he taken time to do before-wait- why? He furrowed his brows. There was no need for conversation with the relationship they had before. Did he regret not getting to know her, at least a little? No way..of course...not.

He had to admit, he enjoyed casually speaking to her. It was nice...calming, for whatever reason. His thoughts wandered to her new cat. It was cute, he begrudgingly internally admitted. There was just something about cats that made them so lovable.

He looked at the TV again. The cat show was still going on. He shrugged and settled in, grabbing another slice of pizza and watching intently.

* * *

><p>Eve gave up searching for the little cat, as it had bolted as soon as it saw the opportunity. She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter-where she had ended up. How long was he going to hide from her? Suddenly her phone buzzed-this time it wasn't too surprising.<p>

"_Heeeeelllllo Eve!_"

Eve smiled at her friend's text.

"_Hey, Rena_."

"_Sooo….I know this guy..and he's kind of lonely.._"

Oh. She knew exactly where this was going.

"_Rena..you know what I'm going to say._"

"_You're right-but I still want you to give it a try! I already set up the date...for this weekend actually._"

Eve blanched. Was she serious? Her friend did this without actually consulting her about it? She slapped a palm to her forehead.

"_PLEASE JUST GIVE IT A TRY_!" Another text.

"_Please_."

And so, for a few minutes, Rena spammed her…

"_Okay! I'll go…_" She groaned as she pressed send. Well...what could she do now? She knew Rena really was trying to make her happy but...another man? She honestly didn't think...she'd be able to actually enjoy spending time with whoever he turned out to be...

She'd just have to politely make it clear that they were going nowhere, and that it was set up as a joke. Then she would leave and enjoy the rest of her lonely, stressful life, alone...by herself..in solitude. She sank to the floor, head whirling with thoughts. The thing is..she didn't want to be alone..but the only person who'd been able to steal her heart...also broke it.

What did you even see in him!? He used you...he didn't care..he didn't care.. She ran a hand through her hair. Would he...get jealous? If he found out that she was seeing someone, would it bother him?

No..why would it?

She clung to the small thread of hope that maybe he did care..even though it didn't make sense that he would. She wanted him to suffer-to see that she was alright without him. She wanted to make him envious. She wanted him to crawl back to her and beg-

Those were only illusions she convinced herself she wanted to see, she knew that. She rest her forehead on her fist. Why was one man clouding her thoughts day and night? Why couldn't she just stop thinking about him? Her heart fluttered and beat painfully against her chest.

"M-make it stop.." She whispered to herself, clutching at her heart. She felt her eyes begin to sting and she lowered her head. This was pathetic of her-crying over a man, and a man who had torn her apart.

"_Shhh..it's alright._" His voice sounded in her ear. "_I'm here for you_." He knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and let her sob into his shirt pitifully.

She wrapped her arms around the knees and buried her head between them. In the end...it was all a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>EYYYYY I managed to update~ And guess who's gonna be here next chapter :D (If any of this is confusing, let me know.. I write at night when I'm brain dead so..) Managed to get my beloved Nemesis to Level 72 today, planning on capping her either tomorrow or Friday...I hate leveling.. Anyways~ Thanks so much for the continued support and reviews! To all the guests as well. And as for adding a lemon, as suggested by someone..uhh I think I'll keep this one free of that '^' ehehehe... <strong>

**So, keep reviewing guys! I'm probably forgetting something I should add here but...I cant think of anything right now. Til next time!**


	8. The Beginning

**\o/ -Throws and leaves-**

* * *

><p>The rest of her week went by quickly - it was uneventful and dull. Her kitten had not gotten used to her still, and she spent a lot of time trying to find the stubborn thing...which was what she was doing now.<p>

Eve craned her neck, straining to see under the couch, her hair falling around her face. She sighed and blew it away. So, Shiro wasn't there either. He found the most ridiculous of places to hide in. She sat up and looked around, scanning the room halfheartedly, her mind was on other things...like the looming date she had this evening. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the couch. She couldn't keep it off her mind. What was he going to be like? Rena had told her that he was a gentleman and was polite and "cute", whatever that meant. Wait, she was shown a picture of the two of them, right?

She remembered. He had cream colored hair with two dark patches, light blue eyes. He wasn't bad looking..but someone she knew looked..better. She felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered his smirk, his rare gentle smile…

No. She knew, if she continued thinking about _him_..she'd break down again. She groaned and lightly smacked her hand to her forehead. She heard her phone vibrate from where she'd left it on the coffee table and sighed. She crawled over to it and looked at it. Rena was texting her.

"_I'm coming over and we're going shopping. You are not allowed to say no, so shut up and get ready._"

Well...Eve stared at the text and sighed again. She'd been sighing a lot these days.. She stood up and shook her head, making her way upstairs to change.

Settling for a loose black shirt and a pair of dark jeans, she pulled on her converse and stood. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. What was the point..? Of anything. Funny she felt like this now, rather than when she was constantly used and thrown away. That's right. That's all he had done. So why. Why did she allow herself to fall in love? That relationship was absolutely nothing. She felt her eyes sting and closed them, taking a breath. She needed to stop. This was why she needed to try knowing other people. Rena was right, maybe this would help?

Eve jumped when she heard a knock on the door downstairs. That would probably be Rena. She quickly jogged down the stairs, catching sight of a white tail vanishing behind the bathroom door. So THAT'S where he'd been hiding! She stopped to wonder why on earth she actually hadn't checked there. The knock sounded again, this time with more irritation in it and she couldn't help but snicker.

She nearly fell backwards when she opened the door. Rena flew onto her immediately.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"Alright, sorry..now why are we going?" Eve pushed the woman off of her and looked at her. Rena grinned brightly.

"It's been awhile since you updated your wardrobe, so I thought, why not? You have a date tonight and all, so, yeah! Besides, I want some new stuff too." She skipped out the door happily and beckoned Eve to follow.

* * *

><p>Eve didn't like to shop. In her opinion it was a waste of time and money..Rena on the other hand, was happy to blow her cash away on a new dress or whatever. Eve glumly thought about that in the car as they drove to the mall-Eve's least favorite place.<p>

"So, why don't you tell me about this..guy." Eve spoke up, hoping to get her mind to stop wandering.

"Really?" Rena sounded surprised. Eve shrugged and rest her cheek on her fist, looking out the car window. "Well, as I've said before, he's a gentleman, polite, friendly, kind, uh..He likes dogs, his favorite color is light blue…" She trailed off as she wracked her brain for more info on the man, making a right turn and swiveling her head to watch for other cars.

"Dogs, eh?" Eve mumbled. She hadn't really thought about animals..but she did like cats?

"Mhm, he has a Shiba Inu. It's a white one and it's really cute." She turned her head to look at Eve when they came to a red. "He's really sweet, and I think you're going to like him. I've told him about you and he's excited to meet you."

Eve felt a stab of guilt for not sharing that excitement, but could you blame her? For what she's been through, she could hardly be thrilled to meet another man. She narrowed her eyes as their destination came into view. The lot was packed and she felt a wave of nausea at the thought of having to swim through the crowds of people. Rena must have sensed her displeasure, she laughed and pulled into a spot.

Rena dragged her to store after store, paying no heed to her suffering and agony.

"Here, try these on!" Rena pushed a few articles of clothing into her hands and shoved her to the changing rooms. Eve mustered enough energy to glare at the green haired woman, who merely smiled and went back to browsing through racks of clothes.

Eve looked at what was given to her when she entered the room. A light pink blouse and white jeans with-

Her eyes widened. Why on earth was she supposed to try on..undergarments? The set was lace and light pink. Her face burned at the thought of wearing them. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Nope. They weren't necessary to try. She tossed them onto the bench in the room and stripped.

The shirt and pants looked good together, but white got dirty fast. She stared at the full body mirror, wondering. She heard a knock at the door and turned. Curiously, she opened it.

"Here, try this too." Another pile of clothes was thrust at her, and the door shut. Eve growled and glared at the door.

This time, she held a short, loose white dress, a light pink cardigan, and a pair of brown gladiator sandals. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Why pink?

She blushed lightly when she looked at the mirror. It did...look good on her, she had to admit. She gave a twirl and watched as the skirt of the dress billowed out around her. She examined the dress more closely. The bodice was simple, having a few black buttons and threaded flower designs. Rena, she couldn't deny, had good taste in clothing.

"Hey! I want to see it, come out!" Said woman banged on the door. Honestly...she really could be quite...irritating sometimes.

Eve opened the door and watched her friends face blossom into one of joy.

"It looks beautiful on you! I'm not letting you not get it." She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Now change back, we're not done yet." She stuffed Eve back into the room and closed the door. Eve let out a small laugh. Rena was a good friend.

"Alright, since summer's on it's way, we're gonna need some summer clothes!." She twirled excitedly, and grinned at Eve.

"Rena..how much are you planning on making me spend?" Eve groaned and let her head fall back.

"Hey! You never spend money anyway, so this is okay for you-oh! There it is, come on, you need a bathing suit!" Eve didn't have time to protest, Rena was already gone.

* * *

><p>By the time they were back at Eve's home, Eve was near dead. The mall just drained her of energy. Rena, however..<p>

"Okay! We need to get you ready for your date, it's gonna be soon." She pulled Eve upstairs and dumped the contents of the numerous bags onto Eve's bed.

Eve just sat on the bed without a word and watched as Rena mumbled and sorted through the various articles of clothing. Soon, she completely spaced and was staring at nothing.

"Done!" Rena snapped her out of her reverie. Eve looked at what Rena had assembled, and was pleasantly surprised to see that the white dress and cardigan were a part of the outfit.

"I'll do your hair and makeup when you're finished." She smiled excitedly and skipped out the door, leaving Eve to change.

When she had finished, Eve couldn't resist giving another twirl and watching the skirt spin with her.

"Oooh, you look so cute!" Rena walked in and smiled. Something in her arms caught her eyes.

"Shiro!" Eve stared.

"Hmm? Oh, this little guy came up to me and started purring." Rena nuzzled him with her cheek. No way...he liked Rena more than her? She puffed her cheeks and glared at the kitten. Rena laughed and set him down. Eve watched as he bolted.

"We only have an hour or so, so we should hurry." Rena pulled her to the vanity and sat her down. Eve stared at herself in the mirror, getting lost in thought. She relaxed as Rena gently pulled and twisted her hair into whatever style she was going for.

The minutes flew by and she was asked to close her eyes as Rena worked on her face, and then her nails. Eve rarely ever did this much, so it was hard to be patient.

"Alright, done."

Eve slowly opened her eyes. She was stunned.

"I know you don't really wear this crap-" Rena started, referring to the makeup."-so I tried to go light."

"Thank you, you did wonderful." Eve breathed. She couldn't really recognize herself. Her hair was done up in a fancy braided bun, but her bangs were still there. A light dusting of blush and shadow and a bit of gloss were all really that Rena had put on her. Still, it was tasteful and accentuated her features. Her nails were white.

"Have fun, darling." Rena laughed and pulled Eve up. "Or try, at least." She gave a sad smile.

"Right." Eve was suddenly hit with a wave of nerves. She had never actually been on a date.

"Alright, I'm going to run now. See you, and tell me how it goes!" She pulled Eve in for a quick hug and swiftly exited the room.

Wait. How was she going to get to the date? She didn't even know where it was!

"Wait-Rena!" Eve called out in a panic.

She ran down the stairs, missing Shiro, and to the front door. She froze. She had seen something in the window. A white car, that she knew belonged to no one she was acquainted with. A second later, there was a light knock, two knocks on the door. Her heart began to pound.

With a shaking hand, she pulled the door open. Her eyes widened. The man from the picture-he was here.

"Uh, Good evening miss." He smiled shyly, bowed slightly, and offered his hand. "You are Miss Eve I presume?"

Words failed her, so she nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. My name Is Lach-Chung."

She nodded again, and placed her hand in his, jumping slightly when he bent to kiss it. Damn her nerves. Her eyes trailed over to the car-no, limo. A limo!?

What kind of first date was this?

"Shall we go?" He asked, a light blush coating his cheeks. She examined him as he escorted her to the limo. He was dressed nicely, but not too formally. A white shirt under a blue vest with a black tie, along with nice black pants of course. His hair was longer than she had expected, a long tail tied with a blue string hung down. He opened the door for her and helped her inside, following once she was seated.

She looked around the interior in awe. It was posh and very comfortable. He sat across from her and looked away shyly. So, he was nervous too?

"Ahem. So, is there anything..you'd like to ask me? Or anything you want to know?" He looked up at her. She felt warmth creep up her neck.

"Ah-Um.." She forced herself to stop fiddling with her hands and laid them across her lap. " I can't..think of anything in particular as of now.."

He nodded. "That's alright. Then, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

Rena was right, he was quite polite.

"Y-yes-wait, I mean, no I don't mind." She mentally facepalmed. He chuckled lightly.

"All right. Then, just to get to know you a bit-what are you favorites? As in, anything."

"I.." Eve thought for a moment. "I enjoy detective series and such, I like the color lavender." She heard herself say. Lavender? Why..?

"Interesting. Go on?" He leaned forward a bit. He did look sincerely interested.

She cleared her throat. "I like lilacs, white roses.." She blushed. "I have a cat."

"A cat?" He looked surprised. "I have a dog. I wonder if they'd be friends if they meet." He laughed lightly. She felt the vehicle roll to a stop and looked out the window.

No way. This place was ridiculously expensive. She gaped. He chuckled.

"Let's go?" He offered his arm. She nodded and accepted it. He help her out and led her to the door, opening it for her. He even pulled out her chair for her.

"Good evening Sir, M'lady." The waiter handed them both menus. "Sir Lach-

"Ahem, I have my order." He cut in, to her surprise. He slightly shook his head.

"I see, very well then."

She watched as he ordered, slightly confused as to why he cut in. What was the waiter about to say? She realized they were both waiting for her. She blushed and quickly ordered.

"Wine?" He asked when the waiter had left. She nodded. How could she pass up such expensive wine? He poured her a glass. She sipped it quietly, eyeing him.

"You look, really pretty." He blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you."

It was silent at their table for a moment.

"So.." He began.

She listened to him speak, and answered any questions he had for her. He was pleasant company, and the food was delicious, as expected of a place as fancy as this.

The date would end with a short walk, he said. It was a good thing Rena didn't force her into heels, she thought as they left the restaurant.

He offered her his arms again, and she accepted. They walked in a comfortable silence. He led her to the docks area, near the water. She was glad for the cool breeze and ocean spray. It was refreshing.

"I must admit, I enjoyed this evening greatly." He spoke quietly.

"I did too." She responded. They stopped at the end of the boardwalk. He looked her in the eyes.

"I would be honored if we could do this again."

She felt her face heat up. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. She was flustered and her emotions were a mess. She smiled lightly, but her eyes were void of feeling. She..didn't know how to feel about him.

"Well, I'll escort you home. You must be exhausted with having had to deal with Rena." He chuckled. She nodded quietly and let him lead her. This was a mess.

* * *

><p>Add wasn't sure..what he felt. At first, he didn't care, because there was no way that..it was her. Then, he realized, it was. He realized how pretty she looked and felt his heart speed up a bit. And then, he realized, she wasn't alone. And that her escort had just kissed her knuckle. He wasn't sure why, but his heart sank. He felt something inside him boil. He stared at them as they left, at their entwined hands. As he stared, he realized, he wasn't okay with that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<strong>! **So I finally updated, eh? This is the longest chapter I've written, so be happy guys! *^* Also, that date scene..I was a bit lazy with it if you couldn't tell xD And oh my, the drama begins! What should Chung's dog's name be? And the Lach- thing, Eve isn't aware of his real name, or his real identity, he doesn't really want her to know yet, so.. And yes, Add's suffering begins. :D **

**Review and whatnot~! Til the next chap!**


	9. Don't Give up?

**\o/**

* * *

><p>He finally left her at her doorstep with her head whirling. She wasn't sure what to think. She unlocked her door and stepped inside with a heavy heart. He was <em>nice<em>...but...

Eve groaned and let herself fall onto the couch. Why was this so difficult? Why had she allowed herself to start this anyway? She thought back to her first encounter with _him_. It was in a bar, she had been depressed, stressed, and swamped with work. She wasn't sure about him, but, he had looked pretty bad too.

"_You look like hell." A random voice cut through her self pity. Eve looked up and stared into the stranger's magenta eyes._

"_Thanks, so do you." She spat back. He chuckled and raised his glass to hers, clinking them together. She tipped the glass back and swallowed the contents. She signaled for another, and settled for ignoring the handsome face next to her. He apparently wasn't content. _

"_So, what are you doing after this?" She looked back at him. _

"_Sleep."_

"_Pffft, that's boring." He threw his head back and laughed. She shook her head and growled lightly. _

"_I'm so sorry." She mumbled. _

"_You know, we're both adults, we can make our own decisions." _

"_What are you getting at?" _

_They stared at each other for a while._

That was how it began. As an adult, she should have been wiser and refused. She should have refused to let that begin. She should have refused to let her heart be torn apart.

She stared at the floor blankly. The date..she really, really, didn't have _any _feelings for this guy. He was nice, and sweet...but he wasn't for her. Or maybe she was just so infatuated with the white haired bastard that she wasn't able to see beyond him. Either way, she knew that it wouldn't end well. Even so...she had accepted his request for a second date.

An adult huh? Right. She felt like a teenage girl making stupid decisions. She closed her eyes and breathed. She would shower and then go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Add tipped the shot glass back and swallowed the liquid inside. The scene he witnessed was running through his head non-stop...and he had just been on the way to the bar.. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, narrowing his eyes at the marble bar table. Why the <em>hell <em>was he so mad? Just because he saw _her _with some other guy.. he clenched his fist subconsciously. Why did that bother him so much? He was pretty sure he saw her smile.

He had never made her smile. But then, he never had to. He never wanted to either. For some reason, he did, now. He wanted to make her smile, _genuinely_. He groaned and stood up. He was done here. He wanted to be sober tonight. He left the bar and pulled his sweater closer. It was chilly out. What was his plan for tonight? Same as usual? He shook his head and began walking. He looked up to see the last of the sun setting. It reminded him of her eyes… He felt a small smile grow on his lips. Her eyes were indeed beautiful, now that he thought about it.

_Her eyes are the sun and her hair, the moon..._

He snorted at the thought. Well wasn't he just poetic.

As he walked, he thought about texting her. He'd done it before..It hadn't been so bad..so why not? He took his phone from his pocket and stared at it for a second.

_To hell with it_

He found her and began typing.

"_Good evening"_

And he waited for a reply, feeling nervousness grow in his chest as he walked. He felt a buzz and checked immediately. Huh...he didn't usually care to check so quickly.

"_What_."

"_Geez, that ice. I need some tea to warm up now_." He smirked and shook his head at his own reply.

_"Well then, go have some." _

He was used to her treating him like this, but today, it irritated him more than usual. Was it due to what he had seen this evening? He wondered.

Frowning, he typed his response. "_So, what were you doing this evening?" _

"_What's it to you_?" Came the quick reply.

What indeed…

"_Just curious" _

What would she think if she knew he had seen her…?

* * *

><p>"<em>What were you doing this evening?" <em>Her heart leapt to her throat. How..did he know? No..Rena couldn't have told him.

"_What's it to you?" _She replied quickly.

"_Just curious."_ Came the curt reply. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest. Her hands shook as she debated whether or not to send a response.

"_I was on a date." _

She stared at the 'send' key. She closed her eyes. If she sent it..would he be hurt? Would he even care? She pressed send.

"_I see...how'd that go?" _

She exhaled.

"_It went well." _The fact that he was asking about it meant...maybe he did care? What if he was jealous? A small smirk found its way to her lips, and disappeared instantly. There was no way.. She was deluding herself.

"_Why are you texting me"_

* * *

><p>Why indeed. He finally made it home and collapsed on the couch, staring at the screen of his phone. His heart gave a lurch when he looked at those words. "I was on a date" Damn it he shouldn't care. He slapped a hand to his face and took a deep breath. He really shouldn't care. He shouldn't really be that frustrated, right? After all, he really didn't care what happened to that ice queen. Her and those beautiful eyes of hers.<p>

"I give up" he threw the phone onto the sofa and lay there for a few minutes. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't replied her yet. He reached over and picked it up and stared at the screen.

"_I don't know. What do you think?" _he typed, before hovering his finger over 'Send'.

In the moment of hesitation, his phone vibrated once more, its screen lighting up and displaying a new message. "_I'm going to bed." _

He quickly deleted his message and sent a quick reply. " _So early_?"

He sat there staring at the phone, willing it to vibrate again. 5 minutes passed, then 10..

"Gah, forget it then." he stood up irritably, at the half hour mark. "Whatever" He growled. He was confused and irritated. His mind was a mess.

For a minute, he merely paced back and forth, trying to sort out the suffocating thoughts and doubts. Soon, he gave up and stormed to his bedroom. He resisted slamming the door. Why was he so angry? He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought about taking a shower to calm his mind but decided against it. How much good would it really do? He sighed and fell back on his bed, laying an arm over his eyes. He didn't remember life being this difficult.

_Mom.. _

He swallowed thickly. Why did he suddenly remember..Either way..back then-life hadn't been difficult. He remembered those sunny days, and a sad smile flickered past his lips. She would know what to do, she could give him advice. She would hold him and tell him everything was okay.

Those fragile times were shattered though..

He shut his eyes tighter as the painful memory rose up. A car. Such a simple way for it to end, isn't it?

For a second, he felt like a lost little boy again. He slowly opened his eyes and removed the arm from his face. There was someone he could talk to..but would she want to? He hadn't really talked to her in a while… A sigh left his lips and he got up, running a hand through his hair. Life…

* * *

><p>Eve hadn't really gone to sleep, and she had received his message. She just didn't feel like responding..as immature as that sounded. She was sitting in bed, wearing her cozy pajamas and staring at Shiro, whom she had found sleeping on her bed. She had been very careful to not disturb him, lest he run away and hide again. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept, a peaceful calm having fallen over him. She was reminded suddenly.. <em>He <em>was like that too. Whenever he slept, he looked _angelic_. She snorted at the thought and instantly quieted herself, making sure Shiro had not woken.

It was true though..she had sometimes just stayed awake to watch him, disregarding the fact that it may seem creepy.. She would watch him and dream, dream that he was really hers-not just for a night.

And that's all they were..just dreams and illusions. He had held onto her at night, tightly, but it didn't matter.

She groaned and flopped onto her side, keeping an eye on the kitten. With all these stupid thoughts running through her head, there was no way she'd be able to sleep for a while. What could she do meanwhile?

...Rena would probably ask her questions non-stop tomorrow. She stared over at the sleeping cat at the foot of the bed and felt a sudden urge to pet him.

Slowly, she sat up and scooted over. He didn't stir. She exhaled quietly and slowly stroked his back. His eyes opened and she froze. To her surprise, he didn't bolt immediately, just stared back at her. She steeled herself and stroked him again.

Did he...purr? A warm feeling blossomed in her chest and she felt a smile tugging at her lips. Not wanting to try her luck, she retreated, content with that fact that he allowed her to pet him a little. For some reason, she felt , they were good stress relief weren't they.

What could she do tonight? She didn't feel like sleeping anymore. She slowly moved off the bed and stretched. Her eyes wandered and stopped on her closet. Rena really did make her buy a ton today. She sighed and shook her didn't like spending her money casually.

Deciding she would make some tea, she walked to the door and out, vacantly looking around her house. It was so empty. Empty and lonely… She bit her lip as she remembered...him again. She couldn't help but wonder how he lived. Did he get lonely too? Did he ever feel the silence suffocating him like she did? Either way..it didn't matter.

She narrowed her eyes at her cup. He consumed her thoughts daily...and it bothered her. She just couldn't escape him, could she? She groaned and lightly hit her head against the table. How long was this infatuation going to last?

* * *

><p>She didn't remember going to sleep, but, she did wake up on the couch again. That was becoming a bad habit. She ran a hand down her face and yawned. Her back hurt...maybe she needed a new couch. She sat up and stretched, grimacing. She blinked and looked around. Shiro was sitting on the windowsill, looking outside curiously. She smiled at that and got up. Her phone, was lying on the table...with 30 new messages!? She cringed and unlocked it. She sighed. They were all from Rena.<p>

Most were just questions about the day-no they all were. She quickly skimmed through them.

"_Let's just meet somewhere and then I'll talk to you._" She sent.

"_Coffee shop!_" Was the near instant reply.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a different cafe, Add sat, staring at the wall, swirling his drink disinterestedly. He was tired and annoyed. Annoyed, mostly at himself. He wasn't even sure why either… He looked up vacantly when someone entered the cafe. He 'tsk'ed and looked away, unsure as to why he looked up. He was unsure of a lot of things these days…<p>

"Mind if I sit here a bit?" A voice snapped him out of his reverie. He blinked.

"Go ahead.." He mumbled.

He discreetly examined the stranger in front of him. He had long white hair tied up in a tail and purple eyes, and was wearing a white coat over formal vest and shirt. He sighed again and sipped his coffee.

"Looks like you're having some difficulties?"

Add looked up.

"Does it seem like it?" He nearly growled.

"Yes.." The man leaned back in his chair, crossing a leg over the other, and picked up his own cup. "I'll listen if you want."

Add was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell this random person his troubles.

"..It's..a woman." He ran an exasperated hand through his hair.

"I see. I can't say I've had any trouble with women before, they all love me-" He smirked. "-and I'm engaged, but what's up?"

Add raised a brow. "It's a long story."

"Give me the gist of it."

After hearing the curt explanation, the man thought for a minute. "You're quite oblivious to your own feelings aren't you.." He mumbled. "Well, give it time. It might be good for you to apologize, maybe get to know her?"

Add let out a sarcastic laugh. "Like hell. She doesn't talk to me."

"Well, she was in love with you once, wasn't she?" He stood up. "I've got to go now. All I can say is, don't give up." He grinned and winked. Add watched him leave. Did he really just have a heart-to-heart with a stranger. Geez...was he that desperate?

Don't give up..? On what?

* * *

><p>"So, it went well?" Rena sat with her head in her hands, grinning brightly and listening eagerly.<p>

"Yeah.." Eve sighed and looked out into the street distantly.

"That's great!" She chattered on for a while and Eve listened halfheartedly. It didn't seem that Rena caught on to her mixed feelings.

"-you did say yes right?"

She jerked up.

"Huh?"

"To his invite for a second date."

"I did.." She responded.

Rena looked at her. "You don't seem too happy about it."

"I'm just confused." Eve groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"It's okay. Give it time, you'll get over him." And Eve knew which "him" she was talking about. "You'll see that Chung is a better fit for you." She smiled. What Eve didn't know, was Rena's true intentions. Behind that bright smile, lurked a darker intent. She'd make sure that somehow, this 'Add' would learn of Eve's new relationship.

Eve felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to check it.

"You...gave him my number?" Eve lifted her head and glared at Rena.

"Ehehe...I hoped you wouldn't mind. I told him it was okay!" Rena stuck out her tongue at her childishly.

Eve stared at her friend. Shaking her head she replied to his text.

"_Good Morning, I hope you enjoyed last night, I certainly did! I look forward to our next outing. -C.S." _

"_Likewise, and that is the next Saturday, correct_?" She sighed. C.S.? Why the formality? Also, S? What was his last name..

"He's weird in text. So formal.." Eve stated. Rena laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Kind of like you." She stuck out her tongue once again. Eve frowned.

"I'm not formal! I'm just.." She blanked. Maybe she was? She had a sudden urge to find out what he thought.

"_Am I formal_?" She thoughtlessly texted. Wait. What did she just do!? She internally cringed. Why did it even matter?

As she mentally facepalmed, he replied. "_Um..idk? Yeah? Where'd that come from?" _

"_Nowhere, don't worry 'bout it_." She quickly sent.

Another buzz. "_Was that ur attempt? Hah, pathetic." _She frowned.

"_I'm not the pathetic one_."

"_Uh huh. Sure ur not_." What was he doing to have the time to reply to her immediately? She wondered.

"_You're not doing very well either_."

"_Oh whatever. xP" _She let out a giggle. He was so immature. Her eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips.

"Wow, didn't think you'd enjoy texting him that much." Rena stated, staring at Eve curiously. Eve flushed.

I'm-uh.." What should she say? "I'm actually texting someone else. A friend." She blurted.

"Oh, really? Who?" Rena leaned in. Oh no. What would she say if Eve told her she was texting the guy that broke her heart-and he was making her laugh. She merely stared for a second. Another buzz got her attention.

"_Yes, that is correct, Saturday, and please feel free to dress casually, it won't be a formal place this time. -C.S." _

Her smile faded. Oh, that's right, she was texting him first.

"_Thank you, I'll find something fitting I guess_."

"Well, I'm going to go. I have a date with a bird today." Rena smiled and waved goodbye. Eve laughed lightly. She looked around, it was quiet. Well, it was also a Sunday morning. What should she do the rest of the day? Maybe, walk around in the park, and later, watch a movie. What would it be like to watch a movie with him..? He'd probably be sarcastic the whole time and say random nonsense to make her laugh. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She thought about him again…

She felt another buzz and looked down.

"_I'm so bored. Help. x,x" _

"_Sorry, I don't think I can." _She sighed and set the phone down.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe we could meet up somewhere<em>?" He stared at the text, heart thudding against his chest. He swiftly deleted it, feeling disappointment well up. Instead he typed. "_That's too bad, you're no fun. ;-;" _

He sighed and looked up from his phone. What was he thinking. Closing his eyes, he shook his head at his own idiocy_. Don't give up_… He smirked. That made no sense. He opened his eyes. None at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, Here it is~ I feel like this is a pretty uninteresting chapter..(?) Anyways, if it doesn't make sense or if you have questions-let me know \o Also, added in a special character~ hehehe Guess who it was! I don't remember if I mentioned this or not but Chung is TT, in case anyone didn't know. So, what should the next chapter be? What should I add in? Let me know in the reviews! (should the special character come back in a different chap?) **

**So yeah, Review! And thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed thus far~you give me strength and motivation ;-; **

**(Is probably forgetting something...oh well)**


	10. Feelings

**\o/**

* * *

><p>It wasn't that hard...or really, it shouldn't be. He stared at the door, feeling waves of guilt washing over him. He reached for the knob, feeling his heart pound against his chest. What if...she hated him? What if she didn't want to talk to him. He held his breath for what seemed to be an hand shook as he felt the cold metal against his skin.<p>

No.

He jerked back, heart thudding erratically. He couldn't do it. He closed his eyes, releasing the breath.

"Um, Sir?"

He looked up. A red haired nurse was looking at him curiously. "You can go in you know, she's awake."

"Uh-No-no thank you.." He took a step back and let her through. She gave him a long look, tilting her head.

"You know...I think she would want to see you..but oh well." She shrugged and walked past him.

He clenched his fist. She would..? No..stop deluding yourself.

He let out a wavering sigh and rest his head against the pale blue door.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, dreaming that she would hear him-and know that he tried. He stepped away, with a heavy heart, and took a final glance. Shaking his head, he trod through the quiet halls.

* * *

><p>Eve opened her eyes. Nope. She didn't want to do today. If only it were possible to skip days… She squinted as the light from the window pierced her vision. She slapped a hand to her face and let out a loud groan of irritation. Curling up into a near-ball, she pulled the blanket over her head and closed her eyes. She hugged her arms around her waist, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. A sharp, twisting pain in her abdominal area alerted her to the fact that it was...that time.<p>

She really, really didn't want to do today.

After forcing herself up from bed, she stomped around her house, undoubtedly scaring Shiro, getting herself ready for the date she still had to go to. She knew she could refuse-or cancel, Chung seemed like he wouldn't mind doing so, but, just couldn't make herself do it. She'd get through the day-whether it killed her or not.

She tried to ignore her agony as she sat on the couch, watching her favorite show and drinking tea. Occasionally, she glanced up at the clock. To her surprise, her little white kitten hopped up onto the couch, a small distance from her, and curled up. She blinked. Well, this was certainly new, but not unwelcome, of course. He looked so cute, dare she admit. He was growing, she noticed. He had gotten a little bit bigger, and looked healthy. A smile graced her lips as she watched his eyes flutter slowly. He never hung around her, so this wasn't something she wanted to ruin by moving quickly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch, tuning out the noise from the TV.

She was snapped from her reverie when her phone buzzed.

"_I'll be there in five minutes or so, I'm excited for today! -C.S." _

She sighed quietly and sat up.

"_Alright, thank you for letting me know." _She texted. After staring at her phone for a bit, she let herself fall back, groaning again. Looking down at herself, she was sort of impressed with what she came up with. Her choice of clothing that is. A light blue tank top with white shorts and black converse. It was pretty simple, but she didn't need to dress up-as he had told her before. She got up to look for some pills-Advil or something to ease her agony.

She sighed and tipped her head back, swallowing the pill and water. She turned her head to see Shiro trailing behind her-at a distance. Why was he suddenly interested in her? She took a step towards him and heard a light hiss. So, he didn't like her yet. She frowned and sidestepped him.

The doorbell rang, and she was reminded suddenly. Steeling herself, she took a breath and made her way to the door.

He looked up and blushed. "Good morning, you look lovely." He offered a smile and his hand. She gave a polite smile in return, masking the pain, giving him her hand. Her eyes widened at the expensive vehicle he came in. He noticed.

"Ah, yeah, it's a bit much, sorry."

"It's no problem.." She bit back a grimace when another sharp pain shot across her lower abdominal. He frowned slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She tried to reply pleasantly. He didn't seem completely convinced, but let it go. He helped her into her seat and made his way to the driver's spot. She was sure now, that this was a bad idea-she should've stayed home, even thought they hadn't even left yet. There was still time...but for some reason, she couldn't do it. Maybe it was because he was so enthusiastic about it. She leaned her head against the window.

He started the car, and they settled into a slightly uncomfortable silence. She told herself that she'd be fine as he pulled out of the driveway. Of course she'd be fine…

"Um, if you'd like, you can play some music, I have an auxiliary cord here." He pulled it out and handed it to her. She accepted it and plugged it into her phone, opening up her music app. She pressed shuffle and switched off her phone, leaning back and sighing. Her eyes widened slightly as the song started playing-her favorite song, and the one she'd been listening to for a while after her heart was broken.

_A summer's drive away from dying, A broken heart nothing to lose, I know it hurts so bad just trying-to please the ones you hate to love…_

She saw him glance at the speaker, frowning slightly, but he didn't say anything. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, letting the lyrics sink into her mind. The song was a terrific reminder…

_Love is empty, love is cruel, love it blindly breaks the rules, How could you have been such a fool.._

Her lips curled into a bitter smile. Those words rang true.

She heard a slight cough and opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Chung gave her a sweet smile and opened the door, motioning her to stay there. She watched as he walked over to her side and opened the door for her. Her heart gave a painful twinge. She didn't deserve this man. As he helped her out of the car, she looked around. A park.<p>

"I hope you don't mind, I thought it would be a nice change." He rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I think it's lovely. Thank you." She forced a gentle smile onto her face, holding back another grimace at the twisting pain.

"Well then, I'd like to take a short walk and then stop by a cafe for lunch." He cocked his head.

"That sounds good to me." She replied quickly. She couldn't' let him know…

"Alright then, off we go." He offered his arm and led her to the path. "I would have taken Hachi, but he may have been a little too hyperactive for just the second date." He stated sheepishly.

She laughed politely. "It's alright, maybe another time." Another time..was she really going to keep seeing him?

They quieted and a strained silence developed. She was really struggling at this point, and prayed for a miracle-anything that would get her out of this.

"So, how has your week been?" He asked politely.

"It's been..uh, uninteresting." Mentally face-palming at her own reply

"Oh, I see, well then, how about your cat? How is…-"

"He doing?" She finished.

"Sorry, I didn't know it's sex. Yes, how is he doing?" He coughed lightly.

"He's alright, hides most of the time..he doesn't like me too much for some reason."

"Well, he'll get used to you. I suppose it takes time doesn't it." He laughed quietly. "Although, Hachi and I got along perfectly from the start. Maybe it's because he's a dog? I don't know, dogs seem kinder than cats-not to offend you or anything." He looked at her, blushing slightly.

"I'm not offended. It's true, dogs are..nicer than cats." She shrugged. A thought popped into her head. A certain white haired man and the blonde one..one was definitely kinder than the other. She blinked. Was she seriously comparing the men to animals? Well...she was indeed. It helped keep her mind off of other things...like the gut-splitting pain down below.

"So then, I still want you to meet Hachi, and maybe have him meet your cat. I wonder how that'd play out." He chuckled and looked at her for affirmation. She nodded.

"That would definitely be an interesting situation."

They fell silent again and she looked around, taking in the scenery. Everything was green and healthy. A small pond to her right had a few ducks in it.

She looked up as a ring sounded. He blushed.

"Sorry, I should get this. It'll only take a second." He looked at her apologetically.

"It's fine, go ahead." She sat down on a bench by the path as he walked a distance and answered the call. He looked surprised, and then slightly angered, disappointed. Quite easy to read, she noted.

He came back to her, sighing. "I'm really sorry, something came up and I have to cancel this." He looked at her with a face akin to a sad puppy.

"It's alright, really." She felt relieved, and instantly guilty.

"Let me take you home at least."

* * *

><p>"I'll make this up to you, I promise." He called out from his seat in the car as she opened her front door.<p>

"Okay, let me know when." She waved as he left and felt crushed. She made another promise...well, not technically a promise, but close enough. She'd be going on another date with him. She all but ran into her living room and collapsed on the couch. Letting out a loud groan, followed by a sigh, she curled up and hugged herself. She didn't feel like doing anything. Well, actually, mentally screaming at life seemed like a good distraction. She noticed her phone laying on the coffee table, a few feet from her. No...it wouldn't be wise to make it a habit...but she needed a distraction. She closed her eyes and sighed. Chamomile tea helps with cramps…

She forced herself up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and a teabag. She mentally fought with herself on the subject as she made her tea. The subject being whether or not to text Add.

Add...that was his name. She almost never actually used it, he didn't like it when she did, for some reason. She brought the cup to her lips and blew, then took a sip. Well, it wouldn't hurt-he did text her quite a bit randomly, so..why not. She needed to complain, or make fun of him, or something right now.

She curled up on the couch again, turning on the TV and letting it play. Grabbing the phone, she found his name and stared. She honestly wasn't even sure why she still had it in her contacts...after he did that to her, she should've deleted it and forgotten him. But, she kept it, which now allowed her to do this. On that note...that meant that he too had kept her number. She felt warmth coil up her body at the thought.

She started a few texts, but deleted them, thinking it better not to. She let out a frustrated sigh and subconsciously sent a text.

* * *

><p>He strummed the strings lightly, hearing the chord play out. Moving his fingers down the frets, he struck another chord and listened. The sound bounced around his empty apartment, making him realize how lonely it really was. He snorted lightly and shook his head at himself. Loneliness wasn't new to him. He plucked at random strings half-heartedly. He hadn't touched his guitar in a long, long while. He stared at the wall distantly, until he heard his phone buzz. He got up and put his guitar down carefully.<p>

Walking over to the phone, he looked at the screen. She was texting him first? That was a surprise.

"_I hate everything."_

Wow.

Add just stared at that text for a minute. Was she venting? To him of all people? She had friends...so why the heck would she text him? He wasn't quite sure of how to respond.

"_Well, that's pretty extreme, don't ya think?"_

After a pause, he received another message.

"_You wouldn't think so in my position." _He raised a brow.

"_And what position would that be?" _

And an almost instant reply. "_Never mind-forget about this." _He felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"_Oh come on, don't be like that, answer the question~" _He walked over to his couch after grabbing his guitar, sitting down and waiting for her to reply.

"_No, just stop being an idiot."_

A laugh left his lips. What? _"Wow, that's rude. Sounds like that time of that month, eh?" _He was just joking, really.

"_Why are you texting me again." _Well, looks like it really was?

"_So I was right, lol. And you texted me first, so who's the idiot now~!"_ He smirked, ignoring the fact that he was suddenly having fun-no longer bored.

"_I never said anything, moron._" Ouch. He shook his head.

"_You are so mean! ): And the fact that you changed the subject is enough to alert me that I am correct. Just accept it, it's not a big deal."_

"_I'd like to see you have cramps."_

"_That's a horrible thing to wish upon me. I guess you're releasing your pain and anguish by throwing insults and such at me, eh?" _He laughed and sent it. What a strange woman.

"_Congratulations, you guessed it. Want a prize? :v_" He smiled.

"_Yes. A specific one tho. -wiggles eyebrows-"_

He laughed again at her reply. "_You lecherous cur. You don't deserve anything." _

"_Geez...D:"_

"_What do you even do all day?"_

* * *

><p>Eve waited for his reply, disinterestedly watching the TV screen. She had actually accidentally sent that first text. She had typed it out because she was thinking it..and now it had blossomed into this.<p>

"_Well...usually I'm at work. Otherwise, I go to the gym, laze around the house watching movies or something, or I guess I picked up guitar again." _She blinked. His life was that..simple? The gym, huh? Her face automatically grew red when she thought about how muscular he was. That explains it.. And then, guitar? He played guitar? Wow, she'd never expect that. Although..she could picture it, he'd look good as a guitarist. No, no she couldn't think that. She mentally berated herself.

"_Well, that's kind of depressing." _She typed and sent.

"_I don't need you to tell me that." _

"_At least you're aware of it" _She sighed and fell back on the couch, spying her little cat staring at her curiously from the kitchen.

"_Well then, how bout you? How much better is your life?" _

She stared at the text and thought about it. He..had a good point. How much better was her life, really? After a few minutes, she realized she hadn't answered yet, and wasn't even sure how to answer either. She also noticed something warm and wet sliding down her cheek. She raised a hand to wipe it off, and realized she was crying. Wait, no, why was she crying? She stared at the tear in her hand and felt more rolling down her face. She wiped them away and let out a strangled laugh. What the hell.

She had answer now. "_Oh God, it's miserable_."

She let the phone drop from her hand and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sure why she was crying, well, it was most likely from the craziness happening in her body.

Or..it could be from the fact that she realized just how badly...she _missed _him. She covered her eyes and another broken laugh left her lips. Oh how much easier life would be without feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the 9th chapter \o...I really should have finished this like a week ago, but kept getting distracted. At this rate it's going to take me a year to finish this...hahaha JK, (well, I hope..) I wasn't honestly very happy with this chapter, but Idk, let me know what you think of it! I do have certain things I'm very excited to write *^* but they come in later chapters... -cries- Well, thanks for dealing with my ridiculously slow updates (lol) and your support, guys! And as always, review and such! I'll answer any questions you may have!**


	11. A Day in Add's life?

**...o/**

* * *

><p>Add sighed as he raised the cup of coffee in his hand to his lips, blowing a little, before taking a sip. It had been a week since his text-conversation with <em>her<em>-Eve. He couldn't get her out of his head, and it was annoying, because he didn't know why. He glumly stared out of the cafe window, watching people and cars pass by.

He could have bought an espresso machine for his apartment, but that would mean he had more reason to never leave it. And if he didn't leave it, he wouldn't be able to bump into her in the city..accidentally of course, it's not like he cared, or _wanted _to see her in person. And of course he didn't come to this cafe because it was the one she regularly visited. At least, that's what he forcefully fooled himself into believing.

Every time the bell rang to announce the door opening, his eyes shifted to see who came in. And every time, he would feel _slightly _disappointed that it wasn't her. Damn it. He had to stop. Anyway, his coffee was almost done, and he would run out of reasons to stay here, it was already cold actually. He held back a sigh and drained the last of the cup.

Standing up, he made his way to the door.

Outside, the world was bright and hot, he didn't like the heat. He grumbled as he shrugged off his vest, opting to carry it on his arm instead, and rolled up his sleeves. While he was doing so-he collided with someone.

"Watch where you're-" His growl was cut off when he looked up. His eyes widened and the words dried up in his mouth. Oh God it was so much harder to say anything in person.

"I-I'm sorry.." He almost mumbled. She blinked, clearing her face of any emotion, as she usually did around him.

"It was my fault." She coldly stated and tried to move past him. Without thinking, he reached for her arm and pulled her back slightly.

He saw her cheeks redden, the tiniest bit. "Wait, letmebuydrink."

His own face reddened as he realized she probably didn't understand what he just said.

"...What?"

Yep. They stared at each other awkwardly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Let me buy you a drink." He looked straight into her eyes, noting that she seemed to get uncomfortable as he did so.

"It's too early for a dri-"

He cut her off. "Like, coffee or something." Never mind that he had already had his coffee...he'd get another one if it meant getting to talk to he-wait. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? She didn't seem as though she was going to respond, so with a heavy heart, he sighed and dropped her arm.

"Never mind." He gave a mock salute and was about to turn away.

"I never said no…"

He gaped slightly, as she turned her head away. A bright smile threatened to break through, and he could wonder why later. Much later.

So he ended up in the same seat a few minutes later, sitting across from her. He had let her order whatever she wished...and she must have taken advantage of that, or she hadn't had breakfast yet. Either way, she had ordered quite a bit. He watched her eat, curious. She wasn't speaking, rather, seemingly quite determined to ignore his presence.

He sipped at his coffee, which he had ordered just to have an excuse-in case he needed one.

"So, how've you been?" He asked quietly, all too aware of the thick tension rising.

"I've been well." Was her curt reply.

And she was silent again. Add wracked his brain for something-anything to say to break the strained, deafening silence. He swallowed thickly and looked up to meet her eyes. His breath was taken. They were still as beautiful as he remembered, and now they were staring at him, cold and unyielding.

"Why am I here?"

"I-" He searched for an answer. Why? He was left with an open mouth, not knowing himself, exactly why he had invited her. "I wanted to speak with you." It was pathetic wasn't it. But it wasn't a lie, he admitted internally. Her brow shot up.

"That's...unusual." She muttered.

He sighed and rested his head in his palm. "I know."

"So…" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at a wall absently, just as lost as he was in this situation. "Seen anyone recently?" She didn't blink, didn't react as she asked it.

"I haven't." He replied slowly. He could've sworn he saw...relief, or something reflected in her eyes for a second. "Why would you be curious about that?" He heard himself ask. She blanched, and then her features were an icy calm again.

"It was merely a question."

He shuddered at the frost present in her tone. Well, then… "What about you? Going on dates and such." He looked down at his cup, swirling the dark liquid in his cup, feeling dread rising in his chest. This wasn't how he planned this to go. But, what really should he have expected? She was so hard to talk to.

"So I have…" He looked up at the strange emotion in her voice. He narrowed his eyes fractionally. He couldn't make it out. Her eyes were sad and her mouth forming a small wistful smile.

"Add.." His eyes widened. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, raising a hand to her forehead. "I just...will you let me leave?" There was such a pained plea in her voice, it hurt _him_. He realized what he was doing to her. He had hurt her and now he was forcing her to be in his presence as he tried to act like nothing happened. Of course she'd probably not want to be anywhere near him...for who knows how long.

He just gaped at her slightly, as the thoughts whirled round his head. "Yeah...sorry." He bit out, shamefully. Her eyes opened and he could've sworn she smiled at him for a second.

"Thank you, for the coffee and food." She quietly said as she got up. He tried not to feel too disappointed that she was leaving so soon. He didn't respond and kept his head down.

It was...for the better. There was nothing either of them could really say, was there?

With a sigh, he stood up and left.

* * *

><p>He was on the way back to his apartment, when his phone buzzed, alerting him to a text. He didn't dare raise his hopes… He was right-it wasn't her, but he wasn't exactly disappointed with who it was. He felt a smirk tugging at his lips.<p>

"_I'm at your place, don't worry I'm already inside." _

Add really would never figure out how exactly he did it, but his friend was indeed already situated in his apartment. It had been a while since Add had seen him, as the job he-his friend- had, took up most of his time.

The tall man was seated on the couch, staring intently at the TV. He had white hair with a blue streak and piercing azure eyes. Add narrowed his eyes. He was eating something.

"Ciel, you bastard! Did you raid my kitchen?" He walked over to the couch, standing behind it.

"Well, I can't really call it 'raiding', because there wasn't even that much to take." Ciel lifted his head and stared at his friend nonchalantly. "I did however, take a few things and make a meal which I am willing to share with you, cause you suck at cooking."

Add hit the back of Ciel's head and laughed. "Fine moron." He walked back to the kitchen, finding that indeed, Ciel had made real food out of whatever crap Add had in his kitchen.

"You need to go grocery shopping once in a while, dude!" Ciel called out from his spot on the couch.

"Shut up." Add grumbled, ladling some soup into a bowl. "What's the point if I can't cook?" He moved over to Ciel and flopped onto the couch beside him.

"Learn." The man turned his head towards Add and hit his forehead with his spoon. He ignored Add's cry of pain and continued. "Or find a girl who can."

Add's thoughts instantly flew to...someone.

Ciel glanced at his friend upon noticing that he became quiet. He raised a brow. Of course Add had given him the _gist _of what had happened with some girl, but he wasn't really sure of what Add actually thought about the situation-how affected he was or wasn't.

So, seeing him quiet down so suddenly upon just hearing the word 'girl' gave him an idea of it. He narrowed his eyes fractionally.

"Nah, I think I'd rather just keep you around." Add suddenly snapped back. Ciel sighed and smacked the back of his friend's head.

"Sorry, can't do that. I already have someone completely dependent on me. Don't need another one."

Add laughed slightly. "Fine, I'll survive on coffee and ramen then." He took a slurp of his soup and smirked.

"...That's gross and unhealthy."

They both shut up and ate for a while, watching random shows that were on. Ciel occasionally glanced at Add, trying to figure out what was plaguing his mind. His friend was unnaturally quiet...had his earlier statement affected him that much?

"Anyway, why are you actually here?" Add finally spoke up, finished with his soup.

"Oh, that's right. There was something I wanted to do, and wanted to bring you along." Ciel stated, getting up and offering to take Add's bowl.

"What?" Add stood as well, following the man.

"You'll see." Ciel happily replied.

* * *

><p>And so the two were seated in Ciel's car, driving to God knows where. Add stared at his friend strangely. Ciel was calm, not giving anything away.<p>

"Why did you suddenly decide to do this again?"

Ciel merely gave him a bright smile. Add sighed and leaned his head against the window, wondering how he'd actually made friends with this idiot.

"Okay we're here." Ciel parked the car. Add looked up, eyes widening.

"What the-"

"Let's go!" Ciel was already out of the car. Add jogged to catch up with the taller man.

"What the hell is this?" Add hissed, glaring at his friend as they entered the building.

"A present." Ciel smirked and walked up to the front desk. "Can I ask to see the kittens?"

Add glared at the back of the white-haired man's head. What kind of joke was this? The lady led them to a room and opened the door. He barely registered her words as she left them alone in there.

"Just relax, you don't have to pretend. You're not Guy here, alright?" Ciel gave him a lopsided grin. Add felt his face heating up. He huffed.

"Really? An adoption center?"

"I like cute things, you like cats, so." Ciel shrugged, sitting down in a chair in the room. Add sighed, falling back against the wall. After a short silence, his friend spoke again. "I know you've been stressed lately...with- uh- her, and everything...I just wanted to get you to chill out, take a small break."

Add lowered his eyes and shut them. It was true. He had been stressed, for more than one reason.

"So, how is she?" Ciel's blue eyes were full of concern.

"She's...alive." Add bit out.

The door swung open and in walked a woman, holding two kittens. A little black one with white paws, and a fluffy orange one. Add felt his heart skip a beat.

"Here you are." She kindly stated, giving each man a kitten. Ciel immediately melted, cuddling the orange one and petting it softly. Add quietly thanked her and took the black one. He could feel his defense failing. It was just..just…

"So cute. It's adorable isn't it." Ciel smirked at him and Add blushed fiercely. "Admit it, you lousy bastard." He went back to nuzzling the little ball of fur.

Alright..so it _was freaking adorable_. He gave in to his heart's desire and held the little thing to his face, rubbing his cheek against it. It let loose a high pitched meow, and he could have sworn his heart melted a little.

He heard a snap-like a camera- and looked up. "You-!" Add held the kitten to his chest and glared at Ciel.

"What, it's your real self coming out, no way I'm deleting this by the way." He stuck out his tongue and raised the orange furball to his face. Add sighed and held the kitten closer.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Ciel grinned as they walked back to the car.<p>

"Well what?" Add snapped back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Add sighed and growled under his breath. "Alright, alright, thanks...I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He heard his friend laugh, and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to mention…" Ciel looked up as he entered the driver's seat.

"What now?"

"There's going be a party, and we're both going to be there." He looked back at Add.

"...Why?"

"Cause you need to socialize. And you can't say no, I'm getting you there if it takes my life."

Add stared at his friend. Why would his attending a party be so important? He frowned. Whatever..one stupid party couldn't hurt.

"I hope you're not planning on getting me drunk." He casually stated, leaning back against the seat. His friend snorted but said nothing else. Add rolled his eyes and huffed. Well..today hadn't been too horrible. He felt a small smile tugging at his lips. After all...he had even gotten to talk to _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've managed to update again... ;v; What is motivation? TvT Ugh...Anyway, we're officially at the halfway point! 10~ chapters to go! And yes, this was Add-centric ;P Anyway, if you have questions, feel free to ask! (Oh yeah, I added Dreadlord... hehehe) (I love DL *^*) Ciel's just here to be Add's friend, and help him along a bit. The other person who's 'completely dependent' on him is obviously Lu. I don't think she's going to appear tho, unless someone wants her to, of course, but I don't know how I'd even fit her in... And I'm surprised no one's brought up the other thing...hehehe (Casually confuses everyone)<strong>

**And I guess this is it! Review and stuff~**


	12. If this were the First Time we met

**Wow, this one is a lot longer than I thought it'd be...oh well, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Eve had been working on some taxes, almost completely zoned out, and with that being the case, was quite startled when her phone gave a loud buzz. In fact, she actually jumped, scaring the little kitten who was in turn, trying to swat at something nearby. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, as she had been staring at nothing but paper for a while. Reaching over, intending to grab the phone, she ended up knocking over a glass of water.<p>

"Dammit!" She jumped up, swiftly moving to grab a towel or something of the like to mop up the water before it got to her documents. Irritated thoughts swam round her head as she cleaned up, and went to dispose of the wet rag.

Eve sighed again and picked up the phone, this time without incident. It was...Chung. She bit back another sigh and unlocked the phone, reading what he sent.

"_Eve, sorry for this incredibly abrupt and spontaneous request, but I have a gala to attend tonight, and was hoping you would be my companion for the event." _

Well..that was certainly unexpected. Tonight? Gala? Companion!? She bit her lip, crossing her arms. He said he was 'hoping' for her to attend with him...but could she really reject him? The way he put it...Chung really did remind her of a puppy. After several moments of consideration she made her mind up to accept. It's not like she had anything planned, and, it wouldn't hurt to make him happy-it might even serve to ease her guilt..

"_It's alright, I'll go with you_." She replied, feeling a little uneasy. She'd never been to a formal event before. She received an almost immediate response.

"_Really? Thank you! It means a lot to me. I'll come to pick you up around 6:30, if that's fine with you." _

Her feeling of guilt grew when she saw that. It honestly didn't mean much to her, she just saw it as a favor-nothing more.

"Yes, that's fine." Eve ran a hand down her face. Anyway, she still had to finish her taxes. She sat down again, noticing Shiro sitting quietly a little bit away, staring at her intently. She felt her lips curl into a small smile, he had been showing more interest in her lately, to her pleasant surprise. Maybe one of these days he'd let her hold him. She really wanted to cuddle him… She shook her head-she was getting distracted again.

Having finished her work, she stood up and stretched, wondering what to make herself for lunch. Well...a bit too late for lunch but… She rolled her neck and walked to the kitchen, going straight for the fridge. Upon opening it, she realized she was running low on various ingredients. Sighing, she grabbed some things, settling on making a sandwich. She began thinking about her life while preparing her food. Lost in thought, she starting cutting a tomato.

"Ow!" She dropped the knife, hand moving to cradle her cut finger instinctively. Blood began seeping from the cut. She grabbed the nearest cloth she could see and wrapped it tightly around her finger, then went to find a more substantial bandage.

She found a roll of gauze in a drawer and took it out. With shaky hands, she unrolled it, wondering if today wasn't a good day for her...after all she had also spilled water-who knew what was going to happen later?

She examined her work after having cleaned and bandaged her finger. She was no doctor..but it seemed to be sufficient. Eve shrugged and went back to her cooking, looking around to make sure she didn't bleed on anything edible, and finished her sandwich.

It was by no means gourmet, but it wasn't bad. It was just something to fill her stomach. She thought about learning something new-like getting a new hobby as she ate. After learning that Add played guitar- she'd gotten the urge to learn something new. Wait... She felt her face warming up. Of course it wasn't _him _that influenced her… Oh who was she kidding. She couldn't deny it.

Eve blushed as she thought about it..thought about the fact that she actually did want to impress him. Well, maybe...she could learn an instrument?

What if he could teach her to play the guitar…?

Her face erupted with warmth and she mentally slapped herself. She swallowed the last bite of the sandwich and moved to get a glass of water. Why was she still thinking about him? Her eyes furrowed as she watched the glass slowly fill. Why...after their last encounter...why was she filled with hope? With useless, pointless, needless hope. It still hurt-to be in his presence..so why then? Why did she so badly want him to notice her?

"I'm such an idiot…" She muttered, then drained the glass. She sighed and put the glass down, lifting her hand to inspect her finger. It was true although...he had showed interest in her. He had invited her- and it made her so.._happy _while at the same time threatened to tear her heart out. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't…

She shook her head and moved away from the sink, deciding to go upstairs, thinking that there might be something to do up there...like clean? It had been a while since she last cleaned her room-or organized it, for that matter. Yes, that's what she'd spend her time doing. She still had a while til 6:30, and how long could it honestly take her to get ready?

She strode to the stairs, preparing herself mentally for all the things she would find in her room that had probably been lost ages ago. And so as she began to walk up said stairs, she missed a step, feeling her heart pounding against her chest as she stomped down on another. She stopped for a second, calming herself down.

"I hate it when that happens.." She growled to herself, then continued moving upwards.

Walking in, there didn't seem to be that much of a problem with her room, it wasn't too bad. She knew better, although. As of late, she'd taken to stuffing things in places, rather than folding them and putting them away correctly. And so, she sighed and started with her closet. It too, seemed pretty well organized, so she just dug around, finding clothes that had fallen off hangers on the floor, as well as random pieces of jewelry she never knew she owned. How they'd gotten in there, she had no idea.

After hanging up the fallen clothes, she decided to work on her drawers. As she suspected, they were in chaos. Clothes were tangled together and stuffed in, taking up more space than they should. She frowned, digging through the mess and pulling things out, dropping them by her-it didn't matter as she was going to sort and fold them later.

Soon enough, she had emptied all the drawers in the dresser, leaving giant piles of clothes around the room. It was simple enough to do, she'd look through, folding and putting away things that she'd keep, and putting things she didn't want into a large bag-which was to be thrown out later. Eve got to work, sitting down by the nearest pile and picking up a shirt. It had been a while since she'd last seen it, truthfully..but it wasn't like she missed it, so out it went.

And so, she sat there for a few hours, folding and tossing clothes. A certain item although, caught her eye. It was a shiny black and slim, hiding amidst other articles of clothing. Eve reached out, curiously digging it out of the small pulled it up and examined it. A tie..? She didn't own any tie-oh…

This wasn't hers, but she did know who it belonged to. A wave of memories washed over her as she stared at the silky black material. She was sort of shocked that she had it, how the heck did it end up in her drawer? She must have unintentionally tossed it into the laundry with all of her stuff and then..it somehow didn't get noticed. Either way, she had to return it to him...right?

She heard the doorbell ring and looked up, blinking a few times. She stood up, wobbling from having been sitting so long. She didn't realize it, but she still had the tie in her hand, leaving to answer the door with it.

Eve yawned a bit as she walked up to the front door, and upon opening it, wasn't too surprised to see her green-haired friend standing cheerfully behind it.

"Rena? What're you doing here this time?" She opened the door wider and let her in.

"I'm here to deliver this to you, as well as prepare you!" Said woman thrust a bag and a box into Eve's hands and hopped inside. "So let's start-oh, you dropped something." Rena bent down and picked up the tie that Eve had unknowingly dropped. She stared at it curiously, but a wicked smile slowly surfaced.

"That's uh-" Eve felt her face warm slightly, but she couldn't reach out to grab it back without dropping the things in her arms.

"I wonder whose this is." She held it up teasingly. No doubt she knew who it belonged to but..honestly, Eve was expecting a different reaction. "And you're blushing quite hard right now, my dear." Rena laughed as Eve huffed.

"You-you don't care?"

Rena cocked her head, a confused smile on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't care that I have...his.."

"You thought I'd be mad or something? I know your guys' history so I understand." She smirked. "Besides, I can tease you with this." She waved the black material in front of Eve's face. Her smirk fell away. "I know you still have feelings for him though." She said. Eve looked away. Rena sighed, but her cheery smile was back in an instant. "Alright! Now to get you ready!" She jumped and ran to the stairs.

"Wait! It's-" She was already gone. "-messy in there…" Eve sighed and made her way up as well.

Rena was standing in the doorway, frowning at what could only be the piles of clothes that Eve had not yet gotten to. "Geez, why'd you choose today to do this." Rena looked back at her and frowned. Before she could answer, the bag and box were taken from her and she was pushed to her bathroom. "Now go take a shower, I'll take care of this for you."

"Uh-" Eve was shoved into the shower and Rena left to clean up her room for her. Before the door closed, Eve could make out Rena holding the tie up for a second, before smiling and placing it carefully on the nightstand.

Eve blinked, shaking her head. Well...she couldn't really deny Rena's request...or command more like. Anyway, she couldn't shower in her clothes either.

As she stripped, she wondered, how had Rena known about the event she was going to tonight? She'd also seemingly gotten Eve clothes-which in truth, she'd completely forgotten about. Her friend really was a wonder sometimes. She let a smile flit past her lips and turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up.

Finding it sufficiently warm, she stepped inside, feeling the drops pelt her skin and her hair. She sighed as rivulets of water trickled down her body. She wondered what Rena really thought of her relationship-with both men. She had no idea of her thoughts on Add, or what her real intention was with Chung. Eve closed her eyes, once again comparing the two. Chung was handsome, yes, but he was so...innocent, if that made sense. She could see him being her younger brother, what with his childish disposition and somewhat angelic looking face.

And if Chung was an angel that made the other a…. Add was handsome as well, very much so, and that was, if she was honest, one of the first things that attracted her to him. She still didn't really understand why she so preferred Add over Chung. After all, Chung was the perfect gentleman, kind, selfless, generous.. Add was vain, arrogant, rude, annoying, crude, selfish, and she could list many other flaws. He really was horrible wasn't he. She clenched her fists, biting her lips. Her eyes stung. He was so terrible..But she loved him. She loved him so much, and that's why those flaws were all the more noticeable, and even so, she could look past them.

A knock on the door alerted her to how long she'd been standing under the spray. She wiped her eyes, content to say that it was just water. She quickly turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"Hurry up!" Rena's muffled voice caught her attention.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, opening the door. She was flushed and still dripping. Rena eyed her and let out a low whistle, laughing at her friends reddening cheeks.

"I'd slap you for that." Eve mumbled moving over to where Rena gestured.

"I know~ Here wear this for a bit." Rena pulled a silk robe from the bag and handed it to her. Eve's eyes widened.

"Where'd you get this?" She took the robe and turned, putting it on, letting the towel fall.

"It's a secret." Rena's eyes sparkled as Eve turned back around, tying the robe. "It's yours now anyway. Sit down here." She gestured to the chair in front of the vanity.

"Why so early?" Eve asked as she sat down. It was only 5:00.

"Late if you ask me." Rena huffed and plugged in a hair dryer. Eve rolled her eyes, but said nothing as Rena began to dry her hair. They were both silent for a while, the only sound being the roar of the dryer.

"Well, this is good enough for now, it can dry on its own now." Rena ran her fingers through the silver hair once, assessing it. "Hmm...I wonder what to do with it this time..well, i guess I can think about that after the makeup.

Eve wasn't really paying attention as her friend applied things to her face. She was lost in her thoughts. What exactly was this gala? Why did Chung need to go anyway?

"You still didn't tell me how you knew about this." Eve muttered.

"Hehe, that's also a secret." Rena replied, carefully doing something to Eve's eye. "And hold still."

It took a while, and Eve's patience was wearing thin.

"Okay, makeup is done, I'll do your hair when your dress is on." She walked away to get what Eve assumed was her dress. "And don't look yet!"

Startled, Eve moved away from the mirror, resisting the urge to look. Her eyes widened as Rena pulled out a long, close-fitting, black gown. The top was sheer and see-through with a bra-type corset under it, and the bottom had the same diaphanous material that the top had,over the skirt .

"I'll help you into it, so put these on first." Rena stuck out her tongue while handing Eve lacy black underwear. She blushed, but obliged, turning and opening her robe to put them on. She heard Rena humming and seemingly rummaging through something.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Drop the robe-don't give me that look, I've seen you naked before, and get over here, the back is pretty complicated." She held open the dress and Eve stepped into it.

Upon putting it on, she realized it wasn't as uncomfortable as it looked. It did fit her form snugly though. She felt it get tighter as Rena fiddled with the ties in the back.

"Here, sit down again, time for your hair."

Eve sighed as she was led to the chair again. Carefully, she sat, resisting the urge to rest her chin on her knuckles.

"Hmm...ah! I know!" Rena took a large lock of hair and began doing something. Eve yawned, feeling her hair being tugged gently. "Alright, put on your shoes...and these." She felt Rena doing something to her ears, and then something cold on her neck.

She took a second to look at the shoes, which were heeled, unfortunately. They too were black, but simple. No embellishments or anything, just black heels.

"Now, go take a look." Rena help Eve stand and led her to the full length mirror by the door. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide.

"You..you've outdone yourself this time, I'll admit." Eve felt herself blushing as she stared. Her makeup was flawless, although a bit more than she was used to, it was beautiful. Silver shadow and the shape of a cat eye with black liner, dark red lips, and light blush. Her hair was done in a braided bun, and her bangs were moved to one side, framing her face. She noticed a choker type necklace with a small silver stone, and long elegant earrings.

"Those are real gems by the way." Rena pointed out, standing by the door. "It's almost time."

Eve felt a smile tugging at her lips. "What are you, my fairy godmother?"

Rena laughed. "I might as well be, you'd be hopeless without me." She stretched out a hand, and Eve took it, being led down the stairs.

"You're right." Eve whispered to herself. Rena was really someone she could rely on, she trusted her completely.

"Aaaand, he's here. Go and stun everyone!" She gently pushed Eve towards the door, indeed Chung had arrived as she could see from the window. She took a breath and walked to the door, opening it just as he was about to press the bell seemingly.

"Ah, Eve-"

She couldn't help but smile as his mouth fell open. A deep red blossomed on his face.

"Shall we go?" She asked. He was snapped from his reverie and nodded, holding out his arm. She raised a brow, seeing a limo, he sure was fancy wasn't he?

* * *

><p>"I'm really happy you accepted my invitation." Chung stated as when they were seated and the drive began. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "And you look stunning as well." He looked away. She smiled.<p>

"Thank you, and it wasn't a bother, don't worry." Once again, he looked so innocent, even dressed in white. His suit looked pretty expensive. Now that she thought about it, she was decked out in expensive looking things too. And Rena had told her that the gems in her earrings were real. How the heck had Rena afforded these things? And not even for herself.. Where had she gotten them?

She nodded and smiled as Chung began talking animatedly about something. She owed her friend a lot.

* * *

><p>"This is itchy." He pulled on the tie, attempting to loosen it so he could breathe. "And I'm suffocating." His hand was slapped away.<p>

Add glared up. Damn, Ciel was tall.

"Stop fidgeting, geez." Ciel sighed, crossing his arms. "You're fine."

"Why the hell am I here anyway?" Add growled, crossing his arms as well. He hated this formal clothing-it was too expensive and fancy for his taste, but Ciel had forced it on him, saying if he was going to this event, then Add was too. Ciel was here for Lu, his..uh..

Add stared at said girl. He really wasn't even sure what to say. Ciel was like...well, a butler for this girl. She was pretty tiny, Ciel towered over her. Anyway, Lu was wealthy and had to attend things like this, Ciel of course getting dragged along each time. This was the first time Add was dragged along too.

"Ciel, I want tea." Lu looked up, poking Ciel.

"I don't think there's going to be tea here. Perhaps you want wine?" Ciel replied, smiling. Add rolled his eyes. Lu may look like a kid, but she was an adult..it was weird to think about.

Ciel calmed Lu down and eyed Add. The real reason he was here...well, it was because someone had asked him to bring him. Yes, an acquaintance of his. Rena-he knew her through Raven, she'd asked, for some reason, that he bring Add to this event. He complied with her request, and now here he was, looking pissed. Ciel had tried making him look presentable, but his hair just..wouldn't listen. The suit fit him well, as it should, since it was tailor made for him-Lu's doing.

"I'm hungry."

"Not you too." Ciel sighed and slapped the back of Add's head. "I'm not your butler too."

"Well, you brought me here, so I'm under your care." He frowned. "I don't want to stand either, where can I sit." Add whined. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. Add was obviously pretty mad. No doubt his patience would be tested tonight.

"Stop being a whiny brat." He turned to see Lu walking away. "Lu-wait!" He rushed after her.

Add watched with a raised brow. Ciel really was attached to his 'mistress'. He sighed and leaned against the pillar behind him. He looked around the room. It was disgustingly fancy, pillars, tapestries, and golden furnishings. It was huge too, with a gigantic staircase that led to the entrance and exit.

There were so many people, all rich folks, dressed up. Ladies looked at him with seductive eyes, but he didn't really care to look at them. He wondered about that...in the past he wouldn't have hesitated to flirt with one of them..but now, he just didn't feel like it. Maybe it was because he hated suits and fancy events. Another reason nagged at the back of his mind but, he pushed it away.

"You haven't moved at all." Ciel was back with the small girl on his arm. Lu narrowed her eyes at him. Add stared back at her. Ciel looked between the two, confused. "Well, I guess that makes you easier to find.." He trailed off when they didn't break their glaring contest.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Lu nearly growled, her eyes growing watery. Add felt his own eyes sting. Suddenly she blinked. "Aww." She rubbed her eyes.

"Hah." Add stuck out his tongue at her, smirking at his victory. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You two...honestly." He shook his head. Ciel rested his hand on Lu's head. Lu stuck her tongue out at Add, crossing her arms, huffing and turning away. He chuckled, shaking his head. The brat wasn't too hard to get along with, even though she did accuse him of trying to steal Ciel from her.

"So, Seiker is here isn't he." He heard Lu speak. "And he has a pretty girl with him." Add looked up and followed her line of sight. Seiker..He saw that mess of blonde hair and his eyes trailed to the right, to the woman by his side, she was taller than him. He snorted, his eyes moving away.

They shot right back to her. Silver hair..Add felt his mouth falling open. Eyes...Her eyes fell on his. They were golden. No…

"Add, you're staring, and your mouth is open." Ciel was looking at him strangely. He coughed and looked away. She..she was here. With Lacher Seiker too. Why was she here with him? He glanced back, she was already gone, she disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" Lu looked up at him, a brow raised. "Could it be the girl that was with Seiker?" He must have blushed or something because a sly smile crept onto her lips. "So, it is that girl."

Ciel raised his brows and looked at Add. "Huh."

"What are you looking at?" He growled, feeling his face warming.

"I need to speak with Seiker anyway, so I could free you time with her." Lu said nonchalantly. "And a dance is starting too." She gestured for Ciel to follow her. "Don't waste your chance." She childishly stated, then dragged Ciel with her.

Add was left alone with his roaring thoughts.

* * *

><p>Eve felt suffocated as soon as she step foot into the grand hall, filled with people. They all looked wealthy, and snobby. Chung was right beside her, leading her down the ridiculously large stairway, and into the crowd. She didn't want to be here. She really didn't want to be here anymore. She wasn't used to these kinds of events, nor this type of clothing, and definitely the heels. She occupied herself with observing people around them as Chung maneuvered them through.<p>

She could barely hear him over the loud string music playing. Hopefully, he was leading her to a quiet spot...but she soon realized he wasn't.

"Sorry, I need to speak to some people, so I hope you don't mind accompanying me." He had to speak into her ear for her to understand him. She just nodded, not really feeling like saying anything.

She walked with him briskly, giving polite smiles when he greeted someone, although, soon, she'd just stop trying. The shoes were already starting to hurt her, and the dress was getting a little tight.

She was bored, to be honest. He was greeting someone else now, and she turned her head to observe those around them. She hadn't meant to, but she looked up, directly into someone's eyes.

She blinked. That was impossible. She was hallucinating. She watched as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. What was he doing here?

"Eve? Is something wrong?" Chung caught her attention, but before she turned to him, she saw _him _turn to someone, speaking to them. A white haired girl and a tall man.

"No, nothing." She gave him a forced smile. He smiled and said something that she didn't catch and offered her his arm again. Add..he was here. Why was he here? He was wearing a suit! That altogether was strange.

She didn't know how many people he had to see, but it seemed like the list was endless. Just as he brought her to a quiet corner, sighing and smiling, about to say something, a new pair walked up to them.

" ." A white haired girl, quite small, but elegant, made her way to them with a tall, tall man by her side. She eyed them as Chung responded. They were the two that she saw Add speaking to. The girl was talking to Chung, but Eve saw her glance her direction. The man was looking at her directly.

This..was not something she was used to.

"Anyway, I need to speak to you." The girl held out her hand, waiting for Chung.

"Oh but-my companion- I can't leave-"

"Ciel will stay with her." It was a clear command, and Eve had to say she was impressed with the authority present in such a small girl.

"Eve, sorry about this-"

"It's fine, you can go." She tried to say pleasantly. He gave her a sad smile, but walked away with the girl, who in turn gave a sly grin to the man.

"I have to say sorry, this was a ploy to get him away from you." The man spoke.

She was surprised, to say the least. "Usually, one doesn't admit to it." She raised a brow at him.

He chuckled. "Well, that's true. My name is Ciel. What is yours, M'lady?" He took her hand and held it to his lips.

"Eve." She replied plainly. She could see that he was thinking about something.

"It's a pleasure, Eve." He kissed her knuckles and let her hand go. She looked at him with a raised brow.

"May I ask why you endeavored to separate me from my escort?" She looked at him, somewhat amused.

"That, Madame, is a secret…." She saw him looking at something behind her. "You'll find out in a moment though." He bowed and left her. She was confused, and turned around.

She almost collided with someone's chest. "Well, aren't you clumsy." A familiar voice spoke in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She stepped back quickly, looking up.

"You're here.."

He smirked. "I am." He eyed her, looking at her figure. "And you are as well. Never mind that, you look ravishing tonight." He flashed her a wicked grin. She felt her face warming up.

"Moron."

"Ouch, that hurt." He said, but he was smiling. She was shocked. She'd never seen him smile like this before. It made him look all the more handsome.

"Are you the reason they took him away?" She crossed her arms, pushing her last thought aside. He frowned.

"...I guess. I mean, I didn't tell them to, if that's what you're wondering." He ran a hand through his hair, and she noticed that he did that pretty often. "By the way...I wasn't kidding, you look.." She saw his face redden. He let out a cough. "You do look..pretty.." He mumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." She couldn't help it, she felt a smile tugging at her lips. He gave her a glare.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, looking anywhere but at her. She could feel her heart start to beat faster.

"Thank you." She replied quietly. "You look handsome."

He lifted his eyes to hers and smiled. "I always do."

"Should I take that compliment back?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, no, I meant...thanks." She noticed how shy he got when he was trying to be honest. Wait...he was trying to be honest? For..her? Her heart thudded against her chest. "But, it's not comfortable at all. I hate this."

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah, me too."

"So, since we're here, shall we dance?" He held out a hand. She stared at it for a second, trying to calm down her beating heart.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." She placed her hand in his. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized how warm it was, it was larger than hers too, and hers fit inside perfectly...She looked up slowly, realizing that he was staring at her.

He blushed and looked away immediately. He was acting so out of character somehow..it was him, but..it was like he was trying to be..nicer? She stared at his back, curious, as he led her to the dance floor.

"You know how to dance?" She asked as he lifted their hands and rested the other arm on her waist. His touch sent a jolt electricity through her.

"Well, I guess we'll see." He smirked, that same one she remembered. She looked at him warily and he gave her a pointed look. "What, do you think you can do better?" He asked right as she stepped on his foot.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, holding in a laugh as he hissed.

"Not a problem." He muttered. After a minute, he laughed, noticing every time she stumbled. "You know, you really suck."

She blushed darkly. "Well, you're not that much better." She looked away, hiding a small smile. In truth, she was enjoying every second that her hand was enveloped in his. She looked back at him, noting every detail of his face. He wasn't smirking, or frowning, or angry...her eyes softened. She wanted to memorize this moment. She closed her eyes. "Besides, its just these shoes. I can't dance in heels."

"Oh?" She heard him say. "So you're saying that without heels, you could dance well." She heard the amusement in his voice.

"Of course."

He was quiet for a minute. "Then you owe me another dance, to prove that you're not lying."

She opened her eyes, staring right into his. Right now, she could forget about the pain he had cause her. She could forget everything, just looking into his eyes.

"Okay."

He grinned. "Promise?" He asked as he moved them slowly to the music. She nodded and he smirked. It faded after a bit "You know.." He began, quieter than before. "I wish..I wish this is the first time that we'd met."

Her eyes widened. He looked at her. "I-I know it's selfish of me to say, but, I really wish it were so." She felt his hand tighten around hers. "If this were the first time we'd met, I wouldn't have hurt you. I wouldn't have made so many mistakes, and maybe...you and me…" He stopped them.

She felt her eyes sting, opening her mouth to say something. He stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I'm truly sorry, and you don't have to believe me, but I had to say it." He looked away, his hand falling from her waist. "I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon.." He gave her a crooked grin, tinged with sadness. He held her hand up. "Thanks for the dance, and don't forget your promise." He smirked again, bringing it to his lips and softly pressing it to them.

She felt a tear roll down her face and sniffled slightly. His smirk faded and he let her hand go, gently reaching up to wipe the tear. "See you later." He bowed slightly and turned, walking away.

She felt a sob building up in her throat, and tried to swallow it, keep it down.

"Eve! There you are, I'm sorry I took so long-are you alright?" Chung's worried voice caught her attention.

"Yes-" She couldn't keep it down. It came out choked. "I'm just tired-this is a bit suffocating." She kept a hand over her face, not letting him see her tears.

"Oh! I'll get you home right away. I'm sorry I didn't think about how you might have felt." She just nodded and let him lead her away.

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet. He didn't try saying anything to her, and she didn't attempt speaking. He led her to the door and bid her goodnight, asking for a day to make their date. She gave a half-hearted answer and the date was set on Wednesday.<p>

She entered her home, dark and empty. She felt just like that. Their encounter just confused her. She had so many emotions roaring in her and they were all boiling, trying to erupt. She placed a hand on her forehead. She didn't know what to think, or feel.

_If this were the first time we met..._

* * *

><p><strong>Welllll...I was listening to Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso's soundtrack while writing this, and when it came to Add's apology, a sad song played and I got hit with feelings...Anyway, how was this one? Don't expect another one this long..I don't know how it happened but it probably wont happen again, ehehe~ And before I forget again, a shout out to Zephry Z, my editor, who helps me out with writing and ideas! He comes up with great stuff (Happy now?) <strong>

**And thank you to all the guest reviewers! Your guys' reviews make me so happy xD I love reading them, even if I cant respond. **

**As always, if you have questions, you can ask and I'll do my best to answer them. I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something again..Oh yeah, Lu did appear, cause why not, and Lu is Noblesse, I realize I didn't really elaborate on her appearance so there you go. Lacher is Chung, that is his other name...hehehe **

**So, continue reviewing, and I'll continue writing~We have 9 chapters to go!~ Get ready for some dramatic events in the future, I'll say no more!**

**Until next time!**


	13. If you were here instead

**This is late isn't it...oops \o/**

**And warning, there's some ChungxEve here, but you know it's not actually ChungxEve~**

* * *

><p>For some reason, she didn't feel like getting up. She knew she had to... After all, it was the day of her next date with Chung. She sighed, looking out the window. Sunlight shone through the cracks in between her curtains. It was a sunny day, definitely going to be warm. She rolled to her side, gazing distantly at nothing in particular. For the past few days, she just didn't really care about anything.<p>

She pulled her blanket over her shoulder and let out a small breath. What if she just texted Chung and told him she didn't feel well, that she couldn't make it? Her brows furrowed and she bit her lip. No, she couldn't do that to him. The way she was treating him...even with him doing nothing but being kind to her. He just wanted to make her happy..so she couldn't. She'd do this to make him happy.

Eve groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, as if that would hide her from all the troubles in the world. She was terrible, cruel to him. She knew that at first, she had just accepted to make Add jealous, to make him mourn his loss. Now, she didn't even care about that anymore. After their last meeting, she felt a void. His words were haunting her, and so was the look on his face. She snuggled further into herself. She didn't want this..this was too complicated and painful.

Glaring at the sheets, she steeled herself and threw the blanket off her. She was hit with a blast of cold air, causing bumps to break out on her skin. She shivered, but ignored it, mentally encouraging herself to go on with this-make it through the day. She promised, she couldn't go back on her word...no matter how much she really didn't want to do this.

Once again, looking out into the bright sunny morning, she felt a pang of regret. She let out a breath and quickly walked to the bathroom to get ready, rubbing her arms to warm herself up. It was chilly, even if it was sunny...but then, mornings usually were. She saw a white ball of fur amongst a pile of towels that she'd forgotten to put in the laundry basket. Shiro certainly did find the oddest places to sleep. Momentarily forgetting the cold, she crept silently to the sleeping kitty, squatting down beside the pile. He'd grown a bit bigger, she noticed; he'd be a cat soon, not a small kitten.

She lifted a finger and gently stroked his little head. He didn't wake, instead, stretching out a paw, and pulling it back in. She couldn't hold back her smile, standing up and moving to the shower. She reached in and turned it on, stepping back quickly. She was reminded of the coolness of the morning and shivered.

Taking off her tank top and shorts was a difficult task in itself, her chest exposed to the frigid air. She tentatively held her hand under the spray, pleased to find that it had warmed enough for her to get in; a sigh of relief left her lips when she got under the cascading water. As much as she wanted to stay in here forever, she couldn't, so she reached for her soap and started washing herself.

She walked back to her room, rivulets of water running annoyingly down her back. She busied herself with picking clothes out, first her undergarments, and while doing so, noticed that the light on her phone was flashing. She curiously picked it up and unlocked it.

"_Wear something casual!" _

She rolled her eyes. Honestly, Rena always knew every detail of everything. Casual, huh. She shook her head and moved to her vanity, grabbing her blow dryer. While she dried her hair, she thought of various outfits she could piece together. Casual...Well, since it was a sunny day and would be quite warm, a pair of shorts and a tank would do. She ran a hand through her hair, deciding it was dry enough, getting up and walking to her closet, halfheartedly running her eyes over the various articles of clothing she had hanging in it.

She spotted a white tank top with a lacy design on the back and pulled it off the hanger, examining it for a second. She determined that it'd be fine and tossed it on her bed, looking now for a bottom. She pulled off a pair of high waist sailor shorts and tossed them on the bed as well.

Well, that was really all she needed, besides some shoes, but she'd just wear her black converse. She hummed, wondering if she should perhaps wear some accessory as well. She remembered suddenly a pair of earrings that Rena had given her a while back, little pink rose earrings. It wouldn't hurt to add a splash of color would it?

She put on her clothes, followed by a pair of ankle socks. She stepped over to her vanity, opening a drawer and finding the aforementioned earrings. Eve looked at herself in the mirror for a second, then nodded and jogged over to the the door and down the stairs. She'd make herself a light breakfast and then wait for Chung's text.

As she walked to the kitchen, she braided her hair, throwing the braid over her shoulder and pulling out her bangs. Well, cereal with strawberries sounded easy enough to make. It was only 9:25 anyway.

She sat on the couch, turning on the TV, letting whatever came on, play as she ate.

Halfway through her bowl, she noticed a little white figure hopping onto the couch. She watched with eyes wide as Shiro jumped onto her lap and curled into a ball. She could feel the warmth of the furry little kitten as he closed his eyes and settled into a light slumber. What...was that about? He'd come to her...willingly?

Now what was she supposed to do. She couldn't move, or he'd undoubtedly leave. Just as she was pondering her choices, her phone vibrated. She grabbed it from beside her and unlocked it.

"_I'm terribly sorry about this, but I'm not able to pick you up. I feel horrible for having to ask you to do this, but can you perhaps find a different way to get here?" _

She was surprised. She hadn't expected that of Chung, but she knew she owed it to him ,she couldn't rely on him to pick her up every time. She'd just take the bus. She knew it stopped near his place; he'd given her his address earlier this week.

"_Of course, it's no problem." _

She could practically hear his sigh of relief. _"Oh, thank you so much! And again I'm really sorry about this, I really wish I could have picked you up_." She had to wonder...why exactly couldn't he? Well, she'd ask once she saw him..? She shook her head and let out a small sigh. Well, then she'd leave her house at 10. The bus came at 10:15 and it took like 5 minutes to walk to the stop.

Looking down, she realized she'd finished her cereal...but Shiro was still on her lap, so she couldn't very well move without waking him, and risking him leaving. What should she do then? Well, it was 9:50 now, so she could just sit for some time, not disturb the white ball of fur.

Oh the dilemma. She sagged against the couch, deciding to merely watch whatever was on the TV until it was time to go.

The next time she checked her phone for the time, it was 10:02, so the time had come. She had to remove the sleeping kitten from her lap, as bad as she felt about it.

"I'm sorry about this." She mumbled to the kitten as she gently lifted him. He woke immediately, squeaking a little when she laid him on the couch and got up. Shiro yawned and stretched, seemingly glaring at her as she frowned. Eve shook her head and made her way to the front door, picking up her black converse and slipping them on.

Well, here she went. She took a deep breath, nervous for some reason. Maybe because this would actually be the first.."official" date? Either way, it was time.

* * *

><p>She locked the door behind her and slipped her keys into her shorts pocket. The morning was indeed chilly, but the sun was bright and shining, although summer was ending. She felt her lips curl into a smile; autumn was coming. The leaves on the trees around the neighborhood were already showing signs of reds and yellows and oranges.<p>

She began walking slowly, thinking about what he might have planned for today. Casual...well that was good. At least it wasn't fancy this time. She looked around as she walked, observing the quiet scene around her. Her neighborhood was always quiet. It was quiet but close enough to the city that she could take the bus whenever she wanted to.

She shivered. There were a lot of trees although, and they cast shadows. The sun's light wasn't getting through so it wasn't warm yet.

She could see the stop already, surprised at how quickly she had actually got there. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was 10:08, so she really had gotten here early. She sighed and slowed her pace.

Wait.

She stopped. No..he… He was everywhere. Why was he everywh-

She felt her brows rise. Add looked...depressed to say the least. He looked visibly, very, very distressed and anguished. She could feel her heart give a twinge as she approached cautiously. He still hadn't noticed her, and as she neared she could make out the worry in his purple gaze.

Suddenly he looked up, straight at her, and blinked. Everything had vanished. The worry, the fear, the sorrow. She gaped. He had completely wiped those emotions from his face, replacing them with the smug smirk she was used to seeing.

"What a surprise, seeing you here first thing in the morning." He spoke first, snapping her from her stupor. She noticed his eyes roam down her figure for a second. She coughed lightly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to..be here...either." As he stared at her, she could feel her face begin to burn. Oh no, she had _certainly _not forgotten their last encounter and his words to her then. "So-what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to regain her composure. He must have noticed, his smirk widened.

"I came around for coffee." He held up a cup she hadn't noticed earlier.

"I-I see." Did she forget how to speak or something? She was stuttering... She had to actually restrain herself from fidgeting under his gaze. Did he..did he remember? Well, of course he couldn't have forgotten..but. She looked away, not able to meet his gaze for once.

She suddenly turned back, looking up at him again. "Add-"

"Bus is here." He casually stated. She blinked. Did he..cut her off purposefully?

"Right…" She mumbled, turning, just as the bus pulled up. She didn't notice him look at her. She didn't notice the flicker of pain in his eyes.

"Ladies first." He gave a mock bow, grinning as she rolled her eyes, entering before him. She scanned the seats as she entered, finding a few empty seats left. It was surprisingly full today, and with it being so early in the morning too.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest, Add was right behind her, and she could feel the warmth of his chest on her back. She tried her hardest to ignore it and keep the rising blush off her face. She let out a breath as she slid into an empty window seat, focusing on ignoring her beating heart rather than the fact that the seat beside hers was empty.

She heard him let out a sigh as he sat next to her. This situation seemed familiar… She frowned and looked out the window, content with ignoring his presence...that is until he slung an arm around her seat.

"Geez, is it always going to be like this?" He sighed again, and she could see him staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Like what?" She kept her voice calm.

"I wonder." A wave of heat surged through her body. He had whispered in her ear, she had felt his breath on her ear. Someone save her. "How about you always ignoring me, even when I kindly grace you with my company."

And of course he'd go on like nothing happened. She couldn't help the snort that left her lips. "Kindly?" She turned her head, raising a brow. He grinned.

"Oh yes." He turned slightly in his seat and neared her. She felt her eyes grow wide as his face nearly met with hers. She froze, heart now beating rapidly against her chest. "Very kindly." He nearly purred. She managed to keep her face stoic, and seeing that, he huffed and fell back, leaning against the seat.

"If you say so." She shrugged, allowing a small, barely noticeable smile to grace her lips. She couldn't hold back the thought-the foolish fantasy, that they were dating. That she and him were currently on their way to _their _date, and while on the way, he was flirting with her. Of course...it was just a _fantasy_, nothing more.

"So, what do you have planned today?" She heard him ask casually. She glanced up. He was looking forward, slouching against his seat.

Suddenly, she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to know. Oh God she didn't want him to know. She could feel that familiar heat, that nervousness rise in her chest-like she was doing something wrong. "Just uh..hanging out with someone." She could practically feel his eyes on her, she stared out the window. Before, she would have told him and been glad to see him, hopefully, jealous..but now, now she was slightly worried. What would he think? Would he...care?

"Hanging out, huh." There was a hint of skepticism in his voice.

Her voice sounded weak to her own ears. "I'm going on a date." The arm around her seat, that was barely touching her back, tensed up. She didn't dare look up-and God damn it, she didn't even understand why! Why was she so worried-now worried- about what he would think. Wasn't her plan all along to make him jealous? It was…

"I see." She couldn't place the emotion, or perhaps, lack of emotion in his tone. She glanced up. "Have fun." He smiled.

No, she couldn't have called it a smile. It was tight, forced, and his eyes looked troubled. She felt the sudden urge to apologize.

"Thanks." Came out instead. He withdrew his arm, and the little warmth she had felt from it, was gone with it. He looked away, appearing casual and indifferent, crossing his arms over his chest, but she could see he was tense...because of her?

Well...that wouldn't make sense, right? He didn't care about her..or what she did. He shouldn't care, but what if he did? So what? So what if he did. It definitely shouldn't matter to her whether or not he cared.

No...there was a part of her that didn't want to hurt him… _Like he did to you _

She felt her brows furrow, and realized she was still staring at him. His eyes flicked to hers for a second, and then away just as fast.

Eve took a breath, mentally telling herself to shut up and think about something else. How about...his expression earlier? What could have possibly made Add look so...dare she say, scared? What she'd seen earlier today, she'd never honestly seen him display so much emotion. She wanted to know what that was about, but she couldn't really just ask him. And, he also looked as if he really didn't want to speak to her right now either.

She noticed more people get on, and that there were very few seats left. She watched as they walked down the aisle. Suddenly, Add moved beside her; he got up. She could feel her heart sink as he gave a small smile and a slight bow to a pregnant woman, offering his seat. He'd left her. It was for a good cause, but _he left her_. She knew her eyes were wide, and he looked at her with a face she didn't understand, looking away almost immediately, out the window, holding on to the strap hanging from the roof of the bus.

That was uncharacteristic in itself, but...she felt a thought probing her mind. What if he did that purposefully..to avoid her? Eve looked down, disheartened. She tried to push those negative feelings away, keep herself calm and oriented. _Why...why….why_…

What if she really did hurt him, oh God, what if-stop. She needed to stop, to forget, to pretend he didn't do that, it wasn't a big deal, of course not. She fractionally tightened her grip on her arm, biting her lip. She felt the bus stop again and noticed him move. Oh...he was getting off.

Eve watched as he casually walked down the aisle and out the door. He was on her side of the bus, she could see him out of her window, and they made eye contact. She wasn't quite sure of the emotion in his eyes, but he gave a half-smirk and nodded his head once, and walked away.

Honestly, she could have laughed at herself-the way she had fretted over a single act. What had com over her? She sighed and let her head gently fall back against her seat. She'd ask Chung to buy her coffee. Oh...that's right, she had a date with him today. How had she managed to forget..?.

Anyway, she'd be at his place soon enough.

* * *

><p>She blinked. This...wasn't what she was really expecting. This neighborhood was rich. The houses, if they could be called that, maybe mansions would suit them better, were <em>huge<em>, with luxurious, beautiful gardens and well-taken care of, green lawns. She felt...out of place, to say the least. He lived _here_? She had a sense of unease, perhaps Chung _had _been hiding some of his background from her? Well, obviously, she hadn't asked, and he hadn't said anything, so…

She looked at her phone, the text with his address, and then up.

She wasn't sure how exactly to react. His home was gigantic. Four stories, white, pillars, it was like a fairy tale castle almost, except modern; and Chung was, well, wealthy. She walked up to the front gate, a bit intimidated. It opened automatically, allowing her to enter.

The front had a circular driveway leading to the huge stairs and front door of the house, and a fountain was in the middle of the circle. There seemed to be sort of a moat or something, with rushing blue water, along the house, not deep, but it added a tasteful touch of elegance. She dared to look around a little, venturing out onto the grass a bit. There were trees along the fence connected to the gate, a nice fence, tall and almost gothic? The trees did well to cover up the inside though, they were lined against it.

She had a hard time believing that someone could actually live here, it was surreal. Well..that may be because she'd never lived in such a grandiose structure, and thinking that someone actually did.. Why would they need all that space?

As she mused, she didn't notice something running at her, something running full speed. It was only until she felt the tremendous force against her abdomen, and was falling down with her breath knocked out of her did she realize a gigantic white, fluffy..thing was now on top of her, trying to lick her face.

As hard as she tried not to laugh, it didn't work.

"Oh my God! Eve!" She heard a familiar voice cry out in alarm. "Hachi! Down!" The licking ceased and she was able to sit up, finding a flustered Chung standing nearby with the dog at his side. He stepped closer to her, offering a sheepish hand. "I'm really sorry about that, he gets really excited when new people come." She noted how genuinely worried he looked.

"It's fine, really." She accepted his hand and he pulled her up. "He is quite strong though."

"Yeah, he is." He let out a small chuckle. "That wasn't how I had planned on greeting you, I have to say." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I really am sorry about that...um...would you care for a look around before we go?"

"Oh, sure." She tried her best to smile sweetly. He smiled back and gestured for her to follow him.

She followed as he led her around the enormous property, pointing out various things, asking her for her opinion on some things as well. She politely answered, inwardly awestruck at some of the structures in the backyard-like the giant, beautiful swimming pool with built-in fountains, the grand, old weeping willow tree with a splendid white, pillared gazebo underneath it. There was an exquisite flower garden as well.

"That garden…" Chung stopped as they walked moved near it. "It belonged to my mother."

"What happened?" She asked quietly, half-heartedly petting the happy dog that was trailing behind them.

"Well, she died. My father commanded that the garden be taken care of though, so it's still here. He walks around in it sometimes." He spoke, and his face took on a sorrowful look. After a silent second he blinked and smiled, closing his eyes. "Sorry about that, anyway, I'd show you the inside of the house too, but I want to get our date started!" He looked at her excitedly, reminding her of a puppy that wanted attention.

"Oh, of course." She nodded and he offered her a hand. She was confused for a second, but then realized he wanted to hold hers..She took a breath and gave it to him. It felt...unnatural. Unlike when Add held her hand during their dance, this was..forced, and just strange.

_You compare everything and everyone to Add, or how he does something. Why can't you just focus, for one day, on someone else? Why is that so hard? _

It was hard, very hard. Chung didn't seem to notice that she was forcing her smiles or that she felt awkward...she didn't blame him. He was happy that she was here, happy that she was being "kind"...She felt the same guilt tugging at her heart.

"You look nice." He commented.

She snapped her head up. "Thank you...you do too." He was wearing casual clothing but even they made him look..classy and rich..and well, he must be…

"I just realized, you don't know where we're going yet." He chuckled a bit, his grip on her hand tightening a bit. She saw a building ahead of them, assuming that was a garage. "We're going to an amusement park." He glanced back, a tinge of worry in his eyes.

"I've never been to one." She stated, eyes widening when the garage door opened, revealing a very expensive looking car-not that she really understood them…

"Really?" He asked, curiously. He let go of her hand and opened her door for her. She nodded in thanks and he walked to the other side, getting in. "Well, I'm glad I chose to go here, wait until you experience this!" Again, he looked like an excited puppy, waiting for a treat.

_That's not a very kind way of thinking about him. _

No it certainly wasn't. She gave him a light smile, and he started the car, looking in the mirror and backing out.

"How far is it?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh, it's about an hour-hope that doesn't bother you." He stated sheepishly.

"Not really, as long as there's music."

He laughed and she watched as they drove onto the road.

* * *

><p>She had turned on some music, and it had been quiet for a while..but there was something on her mind-a question she wanted him to answer.<p>

"Chung?"

"Hmm?" His eyes flicked from the road to her.

"Who are you...really. And I don't mean that in a distrusting way." She kept her eyes on him. His face morphed into one of...exhaustion?

"I..I should have told you before I guess. I don't know why it was that important to keep hidden." He almost mumbled. A sigh left his lips as he turned the wheel. "Okay well, Chung isn't my 'real' name, my name is actually Lacher, and, well, I'm a business man's son. I'm the heir to the company, and you probably guessed I'm pretty wealthy." He looked a bit awkward talking about himself .

"Those things for the gala.."

"Yeah, I bought those for you, sorry." He was getting a bit red in the face, which she thought was kind of cute.

"You don't have to apologize for that." She responded with a laugh. "Thank you, even if it was a bit fancier than I'd usually wear."

"You don't mind then? You're not like, freaked out or anything?" He was genuinely worried about what she'd think. Well, in all honesty, it wasn't that surprising.

"Of course not. I think it's kind of admirable...you know, some people would just pretend to care for someone...just for their wealth. I think, to find out who would truly care.." She said quietly. "So, I'm not angry." She gave him a small smile.

He breathed a sigh of relief and returned her smile with a bright one of his own.

The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet, intermixed with sprinkles of small conversations-overall, not very long or interesting.

Her eyes widened although, when they reached the parking lot of the park. She could see various structures-roller coasters, rides, water slides, and the like from over the gate.

"So, lucky for us, I have tickets already, so we don't have to wait in line to get them." He grinned and waved them slightly, but she noticed his face redden slightly as he took a breath. "Okay, this might be weird, and I swear, this was Rena's doing-she made me get you a swimsuit, and I don't know what it looks like but…" He coughed lightly. "Since there are wet rides...well, we don't have to go on them if you don't want to-"

She laughed, really laughed.

"Honestly." She wiped a stray tear from her eye, taking a breath. "I don't mind. I've never done anything like this, I want to try everything!"

_Just...enjoy it. Enjoy the day, enjoy being with him-no you don't feel the "attraction", and you've accepted that...but just, enjoy it._

"Okay! So let's go. And here, this is it." He pulled a bag from behind his seat and gave it to her. "There are changing rooms and stuff there, so you don't have to worry, but yeah, that's what Rena chose." He blushed lightly again. She shook her head mirthfully and followed his lead, out the car and to the park entrance.

* * *

><p>She was honestly excited-she'd never been to an amusement park, nor had even known one so big had existed around here; nor would she probably even be able to afford coming her so casually...well, maybe she would, but either way. She tried to keep her face neutral, but seeing so many people, children, teens, all coming here with big, anticipating smiles on their faces almost caused her facade to break.<p>

"Tickets please?" The lady at the gates smiled and held out her hand. Chung, being first, handed them to her and passed through the turnstile gate. He smiled gaily at her on the other side, giving a wave. She couldn't help but return it as she was allowed entrance.

"Okay, what do we do first-and Eve-" He paused giving her a weird look. "Here, let's not be adults, okay? Can we just be kids and have fun-like you said, we can do anything!"

"Yes." She laughed. "And uhm..well, what do you recommend?" She looked up curiously. She could feel a thought probing at her mind...about his height compared to…

_Stop_

Her internal voice growled at her. She shook her head slightly, clearing her head of it.

"Well, I'd suggest doing the dry rides first, so it's not uncomfortable later?" He cocked his head, waiting for a response. She nodded and he continued. "Oh-I also have towels, so don't worry about that, and maybe we should change into swimwear now, just because it'd be more convenient than going to change later-if you don't' mind."

"No, whatever you say-you seem to be more experienced with this, so I'm letting you take charge." She gave a mock salute and he laughed, beckoning her to follow him.

"Okay, tell me when you get hungry, and I'll get you whatever you want."

"Alright, thank you." She looked away, but as she did, she noticed his face grow a bit..melancholy. She didn't have time to question it, as he gently pulled her away. He was chatting happily about the fun rides and things to do here. She smiled as she allowed herself to be swept away by the emotions here, she didn't need to dwell on anything-be a child, like he said; forget troubles.

They made it to the changing rooms and went into their respective rooms. Well, now she'd find out what Rena had gotten for her..

And, she was pleasantly surprised. Rena had actually chosen her a cute, non too over-exposing bikini with a little dress thing to go over it. She mentally thanked her friend and began to change.

She was putting her hair into a ponytail as she walked out, noticing that Chung was already waiting for her, staring absently into the crowds of people that walked by. She felt a bit nervous approaching him. Her white dress was a bit see through, and you could make out the blue and chocolate brown bikini underneath. Oh well, she didn't mind it that much.

He blushed immediately as he beheld her, but coughed and turned his head. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped with the words. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and swim shorts.

"Okay, roller coaster first?"

The line for the attraction was predictably long, although it seemed to be moving fast. Eve looked around, waiting for time to pass, and noticed couples. _Real _couples, not like _they _were…

She felt a twinge of envy as she watched the guy flirt with his girlfriend, teasing her about being scared. She noticed his arm around her, a gentle, protective arm and felt the twinge grow stronger, this time with pain.

"Eve, where do you want to go next?" Chung broke her train of thoughts, which was probably a good thing.

"Uh, how about.." She looked around, and something caught her eye. "That." She pointed to a gigantic tower-like structure with a "box" of people in it, rising slowly up the tower. She was entranced as it rose, and when it got the the top, stopped, for a few gut-wrenching seconds; It dropped, speeding towards the ground, the people inside screaming. Then, it stopped again, just before it hit the ground.

"That, huh?" Chung looked at it, a bit intimidated. "Well, if you want to…" She felt him push her slightly, bringing her attention to the current ride. The long had gotten short, and they were nearly there. A few people in front of them. "Let's try and grab the first seats?"

She nodded, watching the current carts set off, climbing the first slope. She turned her head, and hear the screams as they were suddenly accelerated.

The next set of carts rolled up and the passengers got out, and they boarded. Luckily, the few ahead of them didn't take the front seats, leaving them open for them to board.

Eve could feel the adrenaline beginning to pump. She wasn't really listening as the ride's director listed rules and whatnot. She strapped herself in, feeling Chung do the same beside her. The bar mechanically fell into place, essentially trapping them, and signalling that the ride was about to begin.

And now, they began ascending; facing the sky, she felt a gentle breeze whisper along her skin, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Hold on tight." Chung stated, he himself gripping the white bar and preparing himself for the impending drop.

She didn't get to respond; the breath was taken from her and her stomach gave a flip when the cart suddenly dipped and went plummeting downward. A jagged scream was torn from her lips, and she could feel her heart pounding viciously against her chest as the cart made a sharp turn, snapping her body along with it. She saw the spirals coming and felt her heart beat faster. As the carts accelerated, finally making it to the spirals, taking them upside down, she heard Chung screaming as well, which she noted, was quite entertaining.

She felt exhilarated after the ride ended, heart still beating fast, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Well, let's go!" Chung grabbed her hand, most likely unconsciously and pulled her towards the attraction she'd pointed out before. A laugh left her lips as they jogged to that line.

* * *

><p>They passed most of their time like that, running around the park, dragging each other to various rides and arcade games. They even started the wet rides, going down multiple water slides and checking out the different pools and lagoons.<p>

"I'm kind of hungry now." Eve stated, walking alongside Chung as they wandered around. He checked the time.

"Oh, that's not surprising, it's been a while since we've had food." He stopped and turned. "What do you feel like having? And, now that we're going to eat, it's probably not wise to do much more afterwards."

She nodded. "I understand, that's fine." She thought for a bit, placing a finger on her chin. "Well, honestly, anything sounds good. What do you think is best?"

"This isn't going to be anything special, but I really like the burgers here." He blushed once again.

"Well then, I'm going to try one." She grinned lightly.

She nearly moaned at the taste, at having food in her mouth. It was greasy, big and had a lot of meat, but it was delicious. "I can see why you like this so much." She commented, taking a sip of her water. Yes, she decided on water.

"Haha, yeah, since I normally don't eat stuff like this, I can do it here." He was quiet for a bit, and she saw his face fall a bit again. "After this, there's one more thing I'd like us to do, if that's okay..?" He looked up again, and with that face, she couldn't have said no.

"Sure." She replied quietly.

"A carousel?" She looked at him questioningly.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know it might be a bit strange, but, will you go on with me?"

She stared at him a bit, feeling her face getting red. "Sure." She cleared her throat slightly.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." He murmured. She didn't ask while they stood in line, a few kids looking at them curiously. She did notice, although, that they weren't the only ones in the line. Some were parents with their kids, some were teenagers, groups of friends, some were couples…

She realized that they could get on the platform now, and they did; they walked around looking for a steed that they liked. Chung chose a pure white one, with blue and silver armor, almost rearing up. She smiled at that, and chose a golden painted one, black legs and muzzle, black hair, and black armor. She looked around, all the horses were painted beautifully, all intricately and carefully designed. It was almost magical.

And then, the music started. The platform rose slightly and the horses began to move. She could feel herself being lifted up and down as her horse leapt and bounded gracefully.

It was magic, being up there, surrounded by the dazzling lights and painted horses in the setting sun. She only wished...she only wished...it was...

Chung smiled and waved at her, she could tell how happy he was. And she was too, or had she finally remembered what she'd been pushing aside all day.

He wasn't Add, and she wasn't in love with him.

She wished he'd been here instead.

She wished it was him here.

She turned her face before he could see it break.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for today, Eve." He was dropping her off, since he couldn't pick her up earlier.<p>

"You're welcome, and thank you too." She smiled, feeling her lips straining.

"Did you enjoy it? Honestly, did you?" His smile was fading slightly.

"I did-"

"Good." He sighed. "Listen...I know...I know that you don't.." He fumbled with his words, and she could feel the dread rising.

"Chung-"

"No, it's okay." He smiled again, but it was tinged with sadness. "I understand...you don't...like me. Well, at least not in the romantic sense. I know there's someone else on your heart." He stopped her before she could say anything. "I have to apologize, I was being selfish. I knew you didn't care for me that way but I still took advantage of this…" He gestured around them. She felt her eyes stinging. "I do really like you Eve, and I hope you'll forgive me for this, and maybe we could still...you know, be friends or something?"

She didn't need to say anything as he opened his arms. He hugged her gently, letting her cry. He understood her unrequited love, and even if he was being selfish, even if he did it for himself, today, he had made her happy, he had been kind.

"Thank you so much." She half sobbed. She felt a gentle pat on her head.

"You're welcome." He let her go as she pushed away slightly. "And I guess, I won't ask you on anymore dates, then." He chuckled slightly. She composed herself and let a laugh slip from her lips, wiping her eyes.

"I guess not. I'll have to explain to Rena…"

"No, it's okay, I'll do it." He pushed her to her house gently. "You should get some sleep."

She smiled at him gratefully as they said goodnight, and he drove away.

_I wish you were here instead_...She looked up at the night sky, it was black and dotted with silver.

* * *

><p>"You know...there's this woman on my mind recently, I just can't- can't get her out of my damn head." He swallowed, hearing his voice break. "I mean, I...I know why...now. I've realized, it but I'm scared. I'm so <em>damn scared <em>to admit it." He felt a warmth running down his cheek. His fingers were lightly combing through her pale white hair. It had lost its curl, straightened and dry. "I wonder what you'd say." He blinked, feeling another drop roll down his face." You'd probably laugh and make fun of me." A hollow, broken chuckle sounded from his lips.

"I...I've fallen in love haven't I?" He couldn't stop the sob that escaped him as he gently rested his hand on her face. "So please..._please _wake up so I can tell you about her."

* * *

><p><strong>Are you confused? Yes? Good! (To be explained...)<strong>

**Ahem, how was that? This was loooong...and it took me forever to write, but now that I've got this over with, the emotional roller coasters can begin! Seriously, I have some big stuff planned now. I'm probably forgetting to write a lot over here, but I cant remember most of it, so...and I'm tired. I stayed up later than usual to write this. **

**Homework is killing me slowly but surely. **

**Yeeees, Chung was never dense, or didn't know what was going on, of course he realized she didn't really care for him. I just decided to make that clear now...forthesakeofconvienenceCOUGH**

**Anway~ rEVIEW, caps lock was on and I'm not fixing that. Don't expect a super fast update now tho, cause I still have a lot of stuff to do...So yeah, see ya next time, and don't give up hope!**


End file.
